L'histoire de Demedj
by Epinita
Summary: AU - Préquelle à mon histoire "Maât". Chabti (Castiel), grand prêtre du nouveau temple dédié à la déesse Maât, rencontre un jeune ouvrier, Demedj (Dean). Ils vont apprendre à se connaître et se lier d'amitié, malgré les secrets que ce dernier semble cacher. Accusé de vol, son nouvel ami le croira-t-il ? Aura-t-il le pouvoir de le sauver ?
1. Première rencontre

**Bonjour,**

 **Je ne vous ai pas oublié, même si j'écris une autre fic, comme promis voici la suite de Maât, ou plutôt son début. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Je voulais vous informer, normalement les prêtres se rasent entièrement lorsqu'il officie. Je n'ai pas pu mis résoudre, donc Chabti (=Castiel) gardera sa chevelure.**

* * *

Chabti, grand prêtre du nouveau temple dédié à Maât, était nerveux. Ce n'était pas habituelle chez lui. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, pharaon arrivait pour ouvrir le Ka le statue de la déesse, ainsi le temple serait enfin complet et prêt à réaliser pleinement son office. Ce serait ensuite à lui, de poursuivre cet tâche sacrée.

Il profitait, avant que les premiers rayons de soleil n'apparaissent, de quelques instants de quiétude pour méditer, agenouillé dans sa petite maison. Son poste lui aurait permit de bénéficier de l'une des plus prestigieuse, mais étant seul et sans famille, il avait opté pour une modeste habitation. Elle se situait près des quartiers plus humbles des ouvriers, mais cela lui convenait très bien. Il avait toujours eu le plus grand respect pour leur travail. L'Égypte avait autant besoin de religieux que de paysans, artisans, bâtisseurs…

Le prêtre se leva, il était encore jeune pour une telle fonction, mais il avait toujours effectué un travail exemplaire et était apprécié de sa hiérarchie. Son nom avait donc été proposé lorsque le projet du nouveau temple avait vu le jour. Le pharaon l'avait rencontré en cachant son identité, à la fin de leur discussion, il lui avait dit la vérité et l'avait mis à la tête du projet. Évidemment, beaucoup de jaloux et de malveillant l'avait critiqué. Il avait poursuivi son chemin sans y prendre garde. Redoublant d'ardeur et de dévotion dans son travail, les délais de construction avaient ainsi été respectés, sans que la qualité n'en pâtisse.

Chabti se leva et sorti de chez lui. Il devait aller se purifier puis procéder au premier culte, celui qui s'effectue au lever du soleil. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le temple. Il croisa quelques ouvriers déjà à la tâche. Il les salua tous, d'un signe de tête. Jusqu'à présent, il était satisfait du travail effectué, mais il avait besoin d'un responsable de confiance à qui il confierait les tâches non sacrés. Le maître de chantier s'en était chargé jusqu'à présent mais il avait d'autres constructions prévues et il ne pourrait plus s'en occuper. Malheureusement, les personnes qui s'étaient dite intéressées, n'étaient soit pas assez compétente ou ils n'avaient pas confiance en elles. Il avait appris à se fier à son instinct, il avait un méthode presque infaillible pour détecter les individus peu recommandables. Il possédait un regard bleu perçant qui les mettait mal à l'aise. Rare était ceux qui pouvait le soutenir, pharaon avait été de ceux là, démontrant un fort caractère ainsi qu'une sincère bonté dans ses yeux. D'autres en revanche… Chabti secoua la tête, il ne devait pas juger trop précipitamment les gens sur un simple pressentiment.

Il arriva le premier dans le temple, il mettait un point d'honneur, chaque jour à arriver avant tous les autres prêtres qui arrivèrent peu après. Ils procédèrent ensemble au culte de la déesse Maât, priant et lui remettant des offrandes. Après la cérémonie, il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt où était stocké les denrées alimentaires mais également tous ce que le temple pourrait avoir besoin. Il voulait s'assurer que tout serait prêt, une grande réception était prévue, il devait également nourrir la garde et toute personne qui accompagnerait Pharaon.

Les cuisiniers étaient déjà en train de prendre le nécessaire pour la soirée. Il avait prévu du gibiers, des légumes, des oignons, ail, fève, et fruits, dattes, grenades et raisin, en abondance. La table de pharaon aurait des mets plus délicats, mais tous pourraient manger bien et bon. Il avait même prévu une petite folie pour le dessert. Il avait réussit à obtenir du miel en grande quantité et à bon prix. Il comptait en utiliser une partie pour des pâtisseries. Le reste serait précieusement conservé pour les offrandes et les besoins médicaux. De nombreuses jarres de bière étaient conservées au frais, ainsi que des amphores de vin. Il fut soulagé de voir le dîner commencer à se préparer.

Il arpenta ensuite dans les petits sentiers, vérifiant la propreté des lieux. Ses pas le conduire vers l'oasis situé à côté du temple. L'eau était apparu dans ce désert par miracle suite à un orage. Pharaon avait vu là, un signe et avait décidé de construire ici, un lieu qui dédié à Maât, mais sans délaisser les autres Dieux pour autant, leur consacrant des sanctuaires. Ils avaient planté des arbres et des plantes. Peu à peu, il se transformait en un jardin luxuriant. Il s'assit sur un banc, ferma un instant les yeux et savoura sa solitude. Cela ne durerait pas, ça ne durait jamais. Il y avait toujours un problème à régler, une demande à gérer. Dès demain, il devrait se mettre en quête d'un intendant qui lui permettrait de se consacrer entièrement à sa tâche de prêtre.

Un bruissement d'aile, non loin, lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Il vit à quelques pas un ibis d'un blanc lumineux, le noir de ses ailes et de sa tête était si profond qu'il lui rappelait une nuit obscure sans lune et sans étoile. Il s'agissait d'un animal sacré, il représente le dieu du savoir et des scribes, Thot.

_ Bonjour.

Chabti s'adressait à l'oiseau, comme un une personne. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un signe positif. L'ibis pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par cet humain et son regard bleu perçant.

_ Que fais tu ici ? Si tu cherches du poisson, il n'y en a pas dans cet oasis. Mais si tu le souhaites, je devrais pouvoir en mettre. Tu accepterais de me porter chance en échange ?

Des battements d'aile successif lui répondirent. Le prêtre choisit d'interpréter cela comme un acquiescement. Il s'apprêtait à se lever et demander à ce que l'on trouve quelque chose à manger pour son nouvel ami, lorsqu'il vit un homme qui semblait furieux se diriger vers l'oiseau.

_ Ah te voilà toi !

Chabti fronça les sourcils, il se demandait s'il était possible que l'inconnu ne l'est pas vu. Mais cela lui sembla hautement improbable. De toute façon, il n'allait pas le laisser parler ainsi à l'envoyer de Dieu, qui avait accepté d'être son porte-bonheur en plus. Il allait intervenir et renvoyer l'insolent, lorsqu'il assista à un étrange spectacle.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner.

_ Hunk hunk huuuunnnnk.

_ Ah non, pas de ça avec moi ! Tu devais rester tranquille !

_ Hunk.

_ Oui, ben tu peux être désolé, si ta blessure s'ouvre, tu seras bien embêté.

L'homme discutait avec l'oiseau qui lui répondait avec des petits cris. Le plus drôle, étant qu'ils semblaient se comprendre. L'ibis finit par chercher avec son bec le petit sac que portait sur la taille l'individu

_ Je sais pas si tu l'as mérité !

_ Hunk !

L'homme l'ouvrit, en sortit une gourmandise et le donna à l'oiseau qui le goba rapidement. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pas vouloir se contenter d'un seul morceau, et il chercha à aller récupérer lui-même à manger, dans le sac, tandis que le garçon reculait en criant sur l'ibis. S'en fut trop pour Chabti qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

_ T'es qui toi ? demanda le jeune homme homme, surpris et un peu vexé que l'on se soit moqué de lui.

_ Ne le prenez pas mal. Je trouve votre complicité à tous les deux, très attachante. Je suis Chabti, grand prêtre du temple.

Il lui sourit, s'attendant à une démonstration de flatterie, mais il ne vit qu'un regard franc, lumineux et vert soutenir le sien.

_ Je suis Demedj, je travaille au champs, et lui c'est Gabe. Il est blessé alors je l'ai recueilli le temps, que sa patte soit soignée.


	2. Premiers soins

**Bonjour !**

 **Heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé pour le début de cette histoire. On retrouve nos amoureux là où on les avait laissé.**

 **BerrySnake : Merci pour les pompons ! (par contre comme je suis nulle en sport, sous toutes ses formes, je vais poster tranquillement la fic, je serais capable de me faire une entorse du poignet en tapant trop vite lol)**

 **yakusokuyumi : Merci ! Gabe aura aussi son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.**

 **Skaelds : Oui, à la base je pensais juste insérer un chapitre dans Maât sur leur chapitre, mais ça va être un peu trop long.**

 **Chochobi6 : Merci, j'avais envie d'une rencontre un peu romantique, au bord de l'eau, avec les oiseaux qui chantent, etc... Et puis... Gabe est arrivé...**

 **Barjy02 : Ah oui le dénouement, ne va pas être facile. Je l'ai déjà en tête. Mais bon, tout finira bien, et je pense que ce début est nécessaire.**

 **Ignis : Merci, merci, nos porteurs d'âme, je crois que je vais garder cette expression, j'adore !**

* * *

_ J'aimerais faire examiner ton ami par un médecin, expliqua Chabti.

_ C'est inutile.

_ Aucune blessure ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Il sera bien traité et aura droit à toute l'attention qu'un animal sacré requiert.

_ Contrairement à ce que, moi, je peux lui donner ?

Chabti fut surpris du ton employé par le jeune homme. On sentait la colère transpercer dans son voix. Vêtu d'un simple pagne court, on pouvait voir sa musculature parfaitement dessinée se tendre. Le prêtre fut choqué, par la réaction du paysan qu'il jugeait disproportionnée, mais aussi et surtout par le fait qu'il prenne autant de plaisir à le regarder.

_ En aucun cas, je n'ai dit cela. Il est évident que vous avez pris grand soin de cet ibis, et…

_ Gabe.

_ Pardon?

_ Il s'appelle Gabe, pas l'oiseau, l'ibis ou autre.

_ Bien, il est évident, disais-je, que vous avez pris grand soin de Gabe. J'aimerai juste que sa patte soit examinée par un médecin.

_ S'il menace de le tuer, je le…

_ C'est hors de question. Il s'agit d'un animal sacré.

_ Même s'il dit qu'il n'a aucune chance de remarcher correctement.

_ Même dans ce cas. Je viens de le nommer porte-bonheur de ce temple, personne ne lui fera de mal.

Demedj sembla hésiter. Il se mordilla la lèvre, il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami, tout en craignant quelque chose d'autre, que le grand prêtre ne put définir.

_ Selon vous, qu'est ce qui est le mieux pour Gabe ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Très bien, ça va j'ai compris. Mais tu te débrouilles à le convaincre.

Chabti sursauta légèrement sous le tutoiement, voilà longtemps que personne ne lui avait parler ainsi, si simplement.

_ Gabe. Veux tu venir avec moi te faire examiner ta blessure ?

_ Hunk.

L'oiseau se réfugia derrière, Demedj qui arborait un sourire victorieux.

_ Je suppose que ça veut dire non, soupira le prêtre.

Il regarda le jeune homme espérant un peu de soutien, mais celui-ci se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Chabti s'agenouilla pour faire face à l'ibis.

_ Je te promets que personne ne te fera de mal, j'y veillerai.

_ Hunk, répondit il d'une petite voix, tout en se collent un peu plus au jambe de son sauveur.

Le prêtre entendit le jeune home rire, il releva la tête pour le reprendre, lorsqu'il vit son sac à la ceinture. Il venait d'avoir une idée qui devrait fonctionner.

_ Si tu acceptes de venir, je pourrais t'avoir du poisson frais…

_ Huuuunk !

Gabe tendit le cou, si était humain, on aurait pu deviner à son visage qu'il était plus qu'intéressé par la proposition. Chabti sourit, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il se releva dignement.

_ Tu me suis ?

Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, suivit par des bruits de pattes sur le sol. Il n'aurait pu le jurer, mais il lui sembla entendre le garçon jurer "sale traite", avant de leur emboîter le pas. Une fois arrivé, il entra vivement dans l'office où le médecin était déjà présent, prêt à recevoir ses patients. Il préparait à cet instant des remèdes à base de plante.

_ Le Grand Prêtre est malade ? Serais-tu anxieux à l'idée de recevoir Pharaon ?

_ Bonjour, Caïn. En fait, je t'apporte un patient quelque peu… bruyant ?

_ Bruyant ?!

Chabti laissa passer Gabe qui apparut, visiblement mal à l'aise et inquiet. Demedj entra après lui et ferma la porte. Lui-même ne sembla pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être ici.

_ Aurais-tu du poisson frais ? J'en ai promis à ton patient.

_ Non, mais je vais aller en demander. Je savais qu'en acceptant ce poste je ne m'ennuierais pas, mais là, tu fais fort, Grand Prêtre !

Cain laissa échapper un rire fort et gras. Il appela son aide, pour lui demander de lui apporter à manger pour l'oiseau mais également pour ses accompagnateurs humains.

_ Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore pris le temps de manger ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? On nous apporte une petite collation qui ne fera de mal à personne. Bien, maintenant que puis je pour toi, Ibis ?

_ Gabe, intervint Demedj. Il s'est blessé à la patte.

Caïn s'approcha, mais l'oiseau ouvrit ses ailes en poussant de grands hurlements. Le médecin recula en montrant ses mains tendues en signe d'apaisement.

_ Il n'aime pas les docteurs, ajouta l'ouvrier.

_ Je vois ça. Bien. Pourriez-vous le déposer sur cette table que je puisse ausculter sa blessure.

Demedj soupira et se baissa pour attraper Gabe, qui se laissa faire malgré sa visible inquiétude. Il le posa délicatement là où lui avait indiqué le médecin. Il resta à ses côtés, tout en lui caressant la tête pour le calmer.

_ Il a déjà reçu des soins.

_ Effectivement, répondit Chabti voyant que le jeune homme se murait dans le silence.

_ Fait par un autre médecin ?

_ Non, répondit le prêtre après avoir regardé l'ouvrier.

_ Voyons voir. Le bandage semble bien fait. Mais, il faut se méfier. Parfois, le traitement effectué par des gens qui croient s'y connaître, est plus dangereux que la blessure elle-même.

Il se munit d'une paire de ciseaux, et découpa les bandelettes.

_ Eh bien ! Si ce n'est pas un médecin qui a fait, dite lui de venir me voir, je l'engage tout de suite...

_ Comment ça ? demanda Chabti.

_ C'est du très bon travail. Le tissu est parfaitement serré, on a appliqué du miel comme antiseptique et de la graisse pour éviter que le tout n'adhère à la blessure. D'ailleurs, elle a été parfaitement nettoyé. Je vais refaire le bandage, mais tout me semble parfait. Je pense que d'ici quelques temps, Gabe sera parfaitement guéri.

Le grand prêtre fronça les sourcils et regarda sous un nouvel œil le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas bougé, ni même réagit au propos du médecin. Il continuait à caresser la tête de son ami en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

L'assistant de Caïn arriva à cet instant, avec la nourriture et le poisson qu'on lui avait demandé. Gabe se leva précipitamment, il fût retenu par Demedj.

_ Ne bouge pas, le docteur n'a pas terliné. Tu auras ta friandise après, gros gourmand.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bientôt fini. Nous en profiterons pour déjeuner également. Vous resterez avec nous ? demanda-t-il à l'ouvrier. Grâce à l'arrivée de Pharaon, tout le monde à bénéficier d'un jour de repos. Enfin, sauf moi. Mais, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je participe au festin ce soir, j'aurais même l'honneur de rencontrer notre souverain.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne reste pas. Merci d'avoir pris soin de Gabe.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit suivit de l'ibis qui s'était dépêcher d'avaler ses derniers poissons et sortit sans même un dernier regard.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'agit de soin de bonne qualité ?

_ De premier ordre. Et ça n'a pas dû être donné.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ L'onguent est fait à base de miel, ça coûte une petite fortune. Tu dois le savoir.

Chabti était vraiment intrigué. Il connaissait le solde d'un paysan, et il ne lui semblait que cela pouvait suffire pour lui prodiguer des soins de cette qualité.

_ Tu sembles inquiet, Grand Prêtre.

_ Je ne le nie pas. Tu crois que cette blessure justifiait la mise à mort de l'animal ?

_ Non, sûrement pas. Elle n'est pas anodine, mais avec des soins adaptés, il se remettra très bien. Pourquoi ?

_ Il semble que c'est ce qui ait failli arrivé ici.

_ Vraiment ? C'est inquiétant.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Et bien, il est possible que le médecin soit incompétent, ce qui est suffisamment grave en soi…

_ Effectivement.

_ L'autre possibilité… un ibis… du moins sa momie, dans certains milieux, est très recherchée.

_ C'est un animal sacré !

_ Exactement ! Et celui-ci est magnifique.

_ Je vais me renseigner…

_ Tu fais bien. Bien maintenant assis toi et mange, où tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à l'arrivée du Pharaon.

_ J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

_ Vraiment ?demanda Caïn avec un sourire en coin.

_ Bien sûr, qu'insinues tu ?

_ Tu as pris le temps de venir faire soigner ton nouvel ami, mais tu n'as pas le temps de déjeuner avec moi…

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit d'un animal sacré, il est de mon devoir en tant que Grand Prêtre de ce temple, de prendre soin d'un envoyé des Dieux.

_ Tu aurais pu me l'envoyer, sans te déplacer. Tu aurais même pu partir dès que tu me l'as confié.

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Tu devrais mettre au clair ton esprit. C'est tout ce que je dis.

Chabti le salua et sortit en prenant la direction du temple. Il devait préparer le prochain office, celui qui avait lieu lorsque Ra atteignait son point culminant, il devait également finir d'organiser le festin pour ce soir et l'accueil du Pharaon. Il rangea ses préoccupations dans un coin de son esprit et se laissa emporter par ses activités de la journée. Il courut dans tout le site, veillant à chaque détail, répondant à chaque question, vérifiant que toutes ses instructions avaient été suivies. Plus que jamais, il sentait le manque d'un intendant. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le seconder et alléger ses tâches.

Peu après la seconde cérémonie, le grand prêtre et son cortège avait revêtu leurs plus beaux atours. Le cœur battant Chabti attendait que l'escorte du Roi, que l'on apercevait au loin, arrive. Il avait chaque jour, rempli sa mission du mieux qu'il avait pu, Pharaon qui lui avait accordé sa confiance, venait voir son travail. Il espérait lui donner entière satisfaction. Il ferma les yeux tâchant de se calmer, il était beaucoup trop nerveux. Un bruissement d'aile lui vit lever la tête. Il vit un ibis, à la patte bandée le survoler, puis s'éloigner. Il repensa au jeune homme de ce matin, à son regard vert et à son sale caractère. Les cavaliers arrivèrent à cet instant, et le prêtre les reçut avec le sourire. Son porte-bonheur jouait son rôle à la perfection.

_ Salut à toi, Pharaon. Je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans ce sanctuaire.

_ Bonjour, Chabti. Tu as bien travaillé à ce que je vois. Ces constructions sont sublimes. Maât sera ravi, j'en suis sûre. Lorsque nous aurons éveillé le ka de la statue, le temple sera complet.

_ Il reste encore beaucoup à faire. La maison de vie n'est pas encore commencé, nous ne pourrons pas récolter nos premiers champs avant plusieurs mois, nous manquons d'ouvriers, et…

_ J'ai compris, mon ami. Il reste encore beaucoup à faire. Mais il te faudra apprendre à accepter un compliment, surtout s'il vient de Pharaon en personne.

_ Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

_ Merci. J'ai fait préparer une collation pour vous et votre escorte, pour vous remettre du voyage.

_ Mes hommes seront ravis d'en profiter quand à moi, je déjeunerais après que ma tâche soit effectuée.

_ Je vais vous conduire votre majesté.

_ Bien.

Ils s'éloignerent tous deux en direction du temple. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, le Pharaon s'enquit.

_ Ton coeur semble troublé.

_ Je suis inquiet, il est vrai.

_ De quoi ? Le désert qui s'étendait ici, devient une terre riche qui perdurera pendant des millénaires grâce à toi, s'il plaît aux Dieux, évidemment.

_ Je ne sais pas au juste, un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Est ce un sentiment diffu, ou quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas, sans fondement nuire à quelqu'un.

_ Porter de fausse accusation est en effet très grave, c'est violer la règle de Maât et c'est un crime sévèrement puni.

_ Je le sais et c'est la raison pour laquelle mes lèvres sont scellées. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiant envers certaines personnes.

_ Tu serais fou de ne pas l'être. Le mal est partout, il est attiré par la jalousie qui suit le succès, mon ami. Ce temple n'y fait pas exception, malheureusement.

_ …

_ Trouve toi un homme de confiance en qui tu pourras t'appuyer.

_ Je n'ai personne… Enfin, si. Mais un oiseau, même sacré, ne fera pas l'affaire, j'en ai peur.

_ Hum, voilà qui semble être une intéressante histoire.


	3. Premier soupçon

**Bonjour,**

 **En premier lieu, désolé du retard. J'ai fais une petite pause estivale pour raison de bricolage, et j'ai eu énormément de mal à me remettre à écrire. Mais c'est bon, me revoilà.**

 **Ensuite, pour que vous compreniez le reste de l'histoire, sachez que très peu de personne savais lire et écrire dans l'Egypte Antique. C'était réservé à une élite.**

* * *

Après le départ de Pharaon, la vie reprit son cours normal dans le temple de Maât. Chabti avait prit l'habitude de se rendre chaque jour, au bord de l'eau où son porte-bonheur le rejoignait. Il semblait doté d'un sixième sens qui l'avertissait de son arrivée.

Aujourd'hui était spécial pourtant. Aujourd'hui était le jour de congés des paysans. Il le savait étant donné qu'il l'avait fixé lui-même. Et il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de revoir le jeune homme de la dernière fois, sans comprendre vraiment la raison. D'un autre côté, il était peu probable qu'il revienne, ce n'est pas parce que Gabe venait ici, qu'il ferait de même. Il n'était même pas certain que l'oiseau viendrait. Et il se sentait stupidement déçu à l'idée de rester seul pendant la courte pause qu'il s'accordait. Le problème était là, il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser des émotions dépendre des autres. Il s'était réveillé avec ce nœud à l'estomac, qui l'avait poursuivi pendant l'office. Son esprit avait été ailleurs, il avait effectué les rituels machinalement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait toujours aimé se vouer aux temples. Il s'oubliait dans les rituels, son âme entièrement tournée vers les dieux.

Il s'assit finalement sur le banc, se tenant droit. Il serait fixé dans quelques secondes. Il entendit le bruit familier du feuillage que l'on traverse suivit d'un "hunk". Gabe s'approcha tranquillement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Son bec commençait déjà à chercher le sac à friandise qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'apporter. Chabti eut un petit rire triste en satisfaisant la gourmandise de son ami. La déception de ne pas revoir le jeune homme, l'avait envahi. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il se détestait pour être aussi stupide.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a autant grossi en si peu de temps.

Chabti se releva d'un mouvement rapide laissant tomber son sac, à la grande joie de Gab qui s'empressa de manger tout ce qu'il contenait.

_ Demedj…

_ Le grand prêtre se souvient de moi, c'est un grand honneur, dit il en s'inclinant.

Chabti se demanda un instant quoi penser, lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire franchement moqueur de son vis à vis.

_ Effectivement. D'ailleurs, tu devrais me remercier de seulement t'adresser la parole." Le visage de Demedj se figea sous l'effet de surprise. "Tu devrais même t'agenouiller, front au sol, pour me saluer et ne parler qu'avec mon autorisation. Bénir le sol où je marche, vénérer l'air que je respire même…

_ Le grand prêtre devrait se méfier où il pourrait se retrouver à l'eau pour calmer les ardeurs qui lui montent à la tête, répondit Demedj en s'inclinant à nouveau…

Chabti sourit et se rassit sur le banc, faisant signe au jeune homme de l'imiter. Sa déception totalement oubliée, il devait désormais gérer le trac qui venait de le saisir. Chose assez nouvelle chez lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines. Mais il lui semblait que ne rien trouver à dire n'était pas une bonne façon de s'y prendre pour lier connaissance.

_ J'aimerais te demander…

Chabti regarda le jeune homme, qui semblait gêné, par sa demande.

_ Oui ?

_ Voilà… Je suis allé voir le vendeur ambulant. Il est arrivé hier. Il vient toutes les semaines… Tu étais au courant ? Peu importe. Je voulais lui acheter quelque chose mais il n'en avait déjà plus. Et je pensais que peut-être, si tu es d'accord. Le Temple pourrait m'en vendre ? Si, ça ne cause de soucis à personne…

_ Demedj…

_ Bien sûr, je comprendrais si ce n'est pas possible… Je ne suis pas…

_ Demedj…

_ Oublie, c'est pas grave… Je vais y aller, dit-il en commençant à se relever.

_ DEMEDJ ! Si tu commençais par me dire ce dont tu as besoin ?

_ Oh… Je l'ai pas dit ?

_ Non, sourit Chabti devant la rougeur subite du jeune homme.

_ Je voudrais des feuilles de papyrus.

Chabti fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas contre lui en procurer, loin de là. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'utilité qu'il pourrait en avoir.

_ C'est possible, mais tu sais. Les scribes fournissent le matériel, lorsqu'ils écrivent pour toi.

_ Je le sais bien. Mais ce n'ai pas pour ça.

_ Tu n'as pas d'ennuis au moins ?

_ Pas du tout. J'aimerais juste donner de mes nouvelles à mon frère.

Chabti ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait besoin de papyrus. Tous les employés du temple pouvaient aller demander de l'aide auprès des scribes. Ils étaient tous très aptes et aucun ne demandaient de papier… Il décida de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, du moins pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas risquer de braquer son ami, et il sentait que s'il poursuivait, c'est ce qui arriverait.

_ Je ne peux pas vendre des biens du temple.

_ Je vois, répondit-il l'air franchement déçu.

_ En revanche, j'ai ma réserve personnelle que je serais ravi de partager.

_ Vraiment ?!

Le sourire de Demedj illuminait son visage.

_ Suivez moi, dit Chabti en se levant, plus pour cacher le trouble que lui procurait l'expression du jeune homme, que par réelle envie d'y aller.

Demedj lui emboîta le pas, suivit de Gabe qui espérait de nouvelles friandises. Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Chabti fut rapide. Il entra, avec une curieuse sensation au creux du ventre à l'idée de laisser pénétrer ainsi, une autre personne chez lui. C'était certe la première fois qu'il recevait depuis son emménagement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais eu envie d'inviter qui que ce soit. C'était différent avec Demedj. Il ne le ressentait pas comme un intru ou un opportun. Au contraire, il prenait un certain plaisir, teinté de nervosité, à le recevoir chez lui, dans son intimité.

Il fit patienter son hôte dans le petit salon et se dépêcha d'aller chercher les papyrus dans son bureau. Il se sentait toujours nerveux, de sorte qu'il prit un instant pour s'obliger à se calmer. Il inspira et expira profondément, obligeant son esprit à la discipline qui était sienne normalement. Les battements de son cœurs apaisés, il retourna au salon.

Il y retrouva Demedj installé devant une bière fraîche et Gabe avec un beau morceau de poisson. Le jeune homme se relève aussitôt.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais rien, j'ai dit que je n'étais qu'un paysan, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête…

_ Évidemment, il est impensable que l'on dise que l'on ne sait pas recevoir un invité dans la maison de mon maître.

Un vieil serviteur, au crâne dégarni et à la moustache fournie, apportait un plateau contenant des dattes, des grenades ainsi que du raisin.

_ Merci, Ahmes. Tu peux nous laisser.

_ Et puis, c'est pas comme si, on recevait beaucoup de monde, marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil de reproche à Chabti, avant de sortir.

_ J'ai un serviteur assez brusque, mais il est très efficace. Assis toi et bois, sinon il me fera la tête pendant des jours, en m'accusant de tous les maux de la terre. Voilà, je t'ai apporté 10 feuilles de papyrus, dit-il en les lui tendant.

_ Merci… Elles sont superbes, le tissage est très serré, pas de défaut sur la sève qui le recouvre… ce sont des feuilles de premières qualités…

_ Je suis heureux que tu le remarques, répondit Chabti cachant sa surprise sur les connaissances du jeunes hommes.

_ Je n'en prendrais qu'une seule merci. Je peux te l'échanger contre…

_ Prends le lot.

_ Je ne pourrais me permettre d'acheter…

_ Je te les offre.

_ Quoi ?! Non, non, merci. C'est beaucoup trop….

_ Tu ne voudrais pas vexer le Grand Prêtre du temple de Mâat, en refusant un présent qu'il t'offre en toute amitié ?

Chabti fit peser tout le poids de son autorité dans cette phrase. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte la moindre rétribution en échange. C'était un cadeau, il était sincère. S'il espérait une amitié entre eux, il ne doit pas laisser des questions matérielles se glisser entre eux.

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gêné.

_ Ne le sois pas. Grâce à toi, j'ai un merveilleux porte-bonheur, qui s'avère également être un confident qui sait garder les secrets

_ Dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter.

_ Voilà qui est parfait. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises une chose…

_ Oui ?

_ Dis m'en plus sur la blessure de Gabe.

_ Je l'ai trouvé blessé près de l'oasis alors que je travaillais. J'ignore comment ça lui est arrivé.

_ Tu l'as recueilli ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu l'as emmené se faire soigner ?

_ Oui.

_ Où ?

Demedj poussa un profond soupir.

_ A la pharmacie.

_ Il n'y en a pas ici. Le docteur fait ses préparations lui-même.

_ Avant qu'il s'installe… Il y avait une pharmacie qui s'occupait de tous les ouvriers. Elle a fermé depuis.

_ Tu sais qui s'en occupait ?

_ Une femme. Rousse. Pas très sympathique, elle regardait toujours les gens de haut.

Et pas très compétente…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Demedj rougit à nouveau.

_ Je veux dire… J'en sais rien. Elle disait qu'elle pouvait pas soigner Gabe, mais c'était pas des blessures très profondes.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Pour être honnête, il est possible que je lui ai hurlé dessus.

Chabti sourit, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme.

_ Après, j'ai voulu lui acheter des produits pour m'occuper moi-même de lui. Elle a refusé. Cette idiote a même essayé de me l'acheter, en disant que ça me coûterait trop cher de le garder.

Le Grand Prêtre fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle information. Cette affaire prenait une tournure pour le moins étrange.

_ Mais tu as quand même réussi à le remettre sur pied...

Demedj lui sourit à nouveau, et le peu self contrôle que Chabti avait récupéré, s'envola.

_ Je vais te laisser, je sais que tu as encore du travail. Merci encore pour les feuilles.

_ Je t'en prie. Envois donc mes salutations à ton frère de ma part.

_ Je ne manquerais pas de lui dire à quel point tu es extraordinaire. Je veux dire… enfin pas dans le sens…

_Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas finir cette phrase…

Acquiesçant de la tête, Demedj sorti, accompagné de Gabe qui s'était endormi dans un coin.

_ Ce garçon est autant paysan que moi prêtre, affirma Ahmed qui venait débarrasser le salon.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Il a des mains de travailleurs. Mais une tête drôlement bien remplie, si tu veux mon avis. Ainsi que des manières de personne de la bourgeoisie.

_ Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

_ Ça c'est parce que tu ne fréquentes pas le bas peuple. Ce n'est pas une critique, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air courroucé de son maître.

Chabti ne dit rien. Il avait appris à se fier aux avis de son serviteur. Lui-même était intrigué par les contradictions du garçon.

* * *

_ Alors, ça c'est pas si mal passé. T'en pense quoi Gabe ? s'enquit Demedj pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre maison.

_ Hunk, répondit l'ibis d'un ton plaintif, en le regardant.

_ Une catastrophe. Ouais sûrement. J'ai eu l'air totalement idiot.

_ Hunk. Hunk." Tout en faisait de grand mouvement de tête de bas en haut.

_ Tu pourrais essayer de me remonter le moral au lieu de m'enfoncer…

_ Hunk." puis frotta sa tête sur son bras.

_ A ce point là ?!


	4. Premier procès

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici pour vous donner de quoi réfléchir ce week end, je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster à nouveau avant milieu de semaine prochaine !**

 **Angelyoru : Encore plus de mystère ! Mais bientôt, on en saura plus !**

 **chocobi6 : J'essaierai de moins te faire patienter !**

 **Barjy02 : Bien vu pour le serviteur. Je pourrais pas abandonner cette fic, me suis trop investit. Dans le pire des cas, si vraiment j'aurais pas pu continuer, j'aurais quand même fait une publication pour expliquer les grandes lignes de la fin, que vous restiez pas sur votre faim, justement !**

 **pimpiericky : Demedj cache beaucoup de chose. On en saura plus bientôt.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Chabti réalisait l'office de midi. Il n'avait pas revu Demedj, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'il travaillait beaucoup, et il ne s'était pas fixé de rendez-vous après tout. En revanche, ce matin, Gabe n'était pas apparu à l'oasis. Et ça, ça le troublait, l'oiseau n'avait jamais loupé un seul de leur rendez-vous.

Ainsi, quand en plein milieu de la cérémonie, il entendit des hurlements d'ibis se rapprocher jusqu'aux portes du temple. Il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Il fit alors une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il appela son second, le chargea de finir les rites et sortit précipitamment.

Il vit Gabe en pleine panique, tourner en rond sur lui-même. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'oiseau stoppa son manège et se jeta sur lui, le pinçant avec son bec les doigts et les vêtements, tirant dessus et le bousculant. Renonçant à le calmer, Chabti le suivit sans réellement comprendre. L'ibis marchait plusieurs mètres devant lui, revenait en arrière pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, n'hésitant pas à hurler s'il le jugeait trop lent. Finalement, Gabe se calma et son comportement se modifia du tout au tout. Il alla se coller aux jambes du Grand Prêtre, cherchant son contact, mais sans cesser de le faire avancer.

Au bout de la ruelle, ils débouchèrent sur la grande place du village. Tous les habitants semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous à cet endroit. Chabti lui, n'était pas venu ici depuis le départ de Pharaon. Il était un homme qui ne déviait jamais de ses habitudes, si ce n'était pour Gabe, il ne serait jamais venu aujourd'hui. Après le rituel du midi, il serait aller méditer au temple durant plusieurs heures. Il se demanda d'où venait toute cette agitation. Si un spectacle avait lieu, il devait être spontané, car il était au courant du moindre événement prévu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami l'avait emmené ici, ni la raison de son comportement. Encore vêtu de ses vêtements de cérémonie, il n'osa pas s'avancer en plein milieu de la foule. Il décida de faire le tour, l'oiseau le suivant de près, pour tâcher de voir ou entendre ce qui se passait. Il parvint à se faufiler derrière une colonnade qui lui permettait d'avoir une bonne visibilité, même s'il ne pouvait rien entendre à cause du brouhaha qui l'entourait.

Il vit un jeune garçon, à peine un homme, aux cheveux un peu trop long et au yeux bridé, assis en position de scribe, lisait des documents tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite semblait-il, un grand gaillard, maigre et barbu. Son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain. A côté de lui, deux personnes étaient assises, Chabti reconnu Caïn et une jeune femme rousse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il commençait à deviner ce qui se passait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il était le Grand Prêtre, on aurait dû l'informer. Un procès se tenait sur la place publique, le premier depuis la création de ce lieu, et on ne lui avait rien dit. Il sentait une colère sourde gronder en lui.

Le jeune se présenta comme Kev, juge itinérant. Il demanda et obtint le silence, vénéra Maât. Il lut ensuite l'acte d'accusation que lui tendit le barbu.

_ Accusation de vol par Azazel contre Demedj.

Chabti eu un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, son esprit resta blanc pendant quelques instant. Aurait-il pu se tromper sur lui ? NON. La colère qui s'était retiré le temps du choc, revint plus violente, réclamant une explication, le poussant à intervenir à aller secouer l'immonde petit être qui osait accuser ainsi son ami. Il parvint à la calmer, lui promettant vengeance, il devait obtenir plus d'informations avant tout. Il connaissait cet Azazel, il lui tournait sans cesse autour dans le but de se faire nommer comme intendant. Il ne s'y était jamais résolu, même s'il semblait compétent, car il était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

_ Confirmez vous ? demanda Kev.

_ Tout à fait. Il a volé des feuilles de papyrus d'une grande qualité au Temple, mais également du matériel de scribe de grande valeur.

Chabti le repéra face au juge, il ne voyait que son profil, et son sourire qui s'étalait sur tout son visage. Colère gronda dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

_ En quel qualité agissez vous ? Demanda le juge.

_ Je suis l'intendant du Temple.

 _ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT…_

Chabti respira profondément, plusieurs fois, s'obligea à se calmer et à écouter.

_ Demedj, qu'avez vous à répondre à cela ?

_ Je suis innocent, tous ces biens m'appartiennent.

_ Ce sont de graves accusations, si elles s'avèrent fausses, Azazel sera sévère puni.

_ Tout est vrai. Le marchand ambulant a été retrouvé avec le matériel de scribe volé qu'il essayait de revendre. Il ignorait évidemment sa provenance.

_ Qu'on me l'amène ainsi que les biens en question. Alastair, tu t'en occupes.

Le barbu s'éloigna et revint avec le marchand, richement vêtu. Il semblait inquiet de se trouver ainsi devant eux.

_ Avez vous amené les objets en question ?" devant l'acquiescement du témoin, il poursuivit. "Racontez nous, comment vous êtes entrés en possession de ces articles.

_ Demedj souhaitait obtenir des produits, il m'a proposé en échange, cette palette de scribe en ivoire, ainsi que ce sac en cuir", expliqua le marchant tout en les montrant .

_ Que voulait-il ?

_ Du lin et de la graisse. Mais ce qui a coûté le plus cher, c'était le miel.

Chabti fut surpris, il s'agissait de la liste des ingrédients nécessaires au soin de Gabe. Il regarda Caïn, il fronçait les sourcils, lui aussi était intrigué. C'est donc Demedj en personne, qui avait prodigué les soins. Le prêtre sourit, encore un nouveau mystère du jeune homme.

_ Amène les moi, Alastair, que nous puissions les examiner.

Le juge pris les objets les regardant sous tous les angles.

_ Et donc ces objets appartiennent au Temple ?

_ Tout à fait, il est impossible qu'un simple paysan, puisse avoir des objets d'une telle qualité, affirma Azazel toujours souriant.

_ Il s'agit de deux choses différentes, soit ils appartiennent au Temple, soit ils ne peuvent appartenir à un simple paysan, comme vous dite.

_ Je ne vois pas…

_ La différence ? Eh bien dans le premier cas, il vous a volé, dans le second, vous jugez la valeur d'un homme à son métier.

_ Mais enfin, il est impossible qu'il possède ces choses !" la voix d'Azazel virait dans les aigus, tout sourire disparu de son visage.

_ J'en déduis que ces objets n'appartiennent pas au Temple… Bien. Demedj, je vous écoute.

_ Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'ai fait un échange en bonne et due forme. Et personne ne s'est plaint.

_ Et vous affirmez que ces objets vous appartenaient ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'il le prouve dans ce cas ! s'exclama Azazel.

_ Ce n'est pas à lui de le faire, dit d'un ton ferme le juge.

_ En fait, je peux le prouver, intervint Demedj. Mon nom est inscrit sur la palette ainsi que sur le sac.

_ Je n'ai vu aucune inscription, dit Kev.

_ Vous voyez bien qu'il ment ! exulta l'accusateur

_ Pardonnez moi, se permit le marchand. Il y avait effectivement une gravure sur l'arrière de la palette et les mêmes motifs étaient cousus sur le sac, j'ignore ce que cela signifiait. Mais je les ai effacé.

_ Pouvez vous vous souvenir d'un hiéroglyphe ?

_ Le premier seulement. Il représentait un avant-bras et une main.

_ Il s'agit bien de la première lettre du nom de l'accusé.

_ Ça ne prouve rien !

_ Ça ne prouve pas qu'ils s'agissent d'objets volés, non plus, c'est certain. A moins que vous pouviez apporter d'autres éléments….

_ Il reste les feuilles de papyrus, elles ne sont pas marquées de son nom, que je sache !

_ Lui avez vous vendu ces feuilles ?

_ Non, répondit le marchand. Il a voulu en acheter, il y a quelques jours, mais je n'en avais pas.

_ Pouvez-vous nous expliquer où vous avez obtenus autant de papyrus de cette qualité ?

_ On me l'a offert.

_ Qui ?

_ Le Grand Prêtre Chabti.

_ RIDICULE, cria Azazel. Comment ce péquenot pourrait connaître le Grand Prêtre ! Il invente !

_ S'il ment, il sera sévèrement puni. Qu'on aille chercher le Grand Prêtre.

_ PARDON ? s'étouffa le soi disant intendant. Je suis son second, et je peux vous assurer que cet homme ment. On ne peut déranger le Grand Prêtre, pour si peu…

_ Si peu ? Il s'agit d'un tribunal où règne la loi de Mâat, le Premier Serviteur de son Temple, se refuserait-il à apparaître devant elle ?

_ Non, bien sûr. Mais avec ses hautes fonctions, il a d'autres obligations, et je suis certain, qu'un petit juge itinérant tel vous, peut comprendre…affirma Azazel, d'un ton doucereux

_ Et je suis certain que le Grand Prêtre de Maât pourra comprendre que la justice n'accepte aucun passe droit, ni aucun privilège.

_ Pardonnez moi, intervint Caïn. Je suis certain que Chabti accepterait volontiers de venir répondre à vos questions. Je le connais et je sais qu'il ne refuserait pas une convocation d'un tribunal. Et pour ce qui est de connaître ce garçon, je puis attester qu'ils se sont rencontrés en au moins une occasion.

_ Alastair, va donc chercher le Grand Prêtre.

_ Kev, ce sera inutile, j'ai justement ici un document signé de sa main. Il s'excuse de ne pouvoir venir mais il indique qu'il n'a jamais fourni ses papyrus à l'accusé.

_ Quoi ?! murmura d'une voix brisée Demedj.

La colère se mua en rage à ce son. Il ne réussit plus à se contenir et s'avança vers le milieu du tribunal. Les villageois s'écartant de son passage, il put s'approcher facilement, et ne fut pas mécontent de son effet.

_ Je suis Chabti, Grand Prêtre du Temple de Maât. Je m'excuse auprès du juge Kev, des jurés, mais également de l'accusé pour mon retard. Mais il s'avère que le messager, dit-il en désignant Gabe caché derrière lui, ne m'a pas bien expliqué la situation. Et une fois ici, j'ai préféré attendre de savoir de quoi il s'agissait avant d'intervenir…

_ Vous ignoriez donc qu'un procès devait avoir lieu ?!

_ Effectivement.

_ Pourtant, c'est à votre demande que je suis venue ici, j'ai reçu une lettre de votre part, me demandant d'enquêter sur des vols se produisant au Temple.

_ Non, je ne vous ai jamais écrit.

_ Bien, nous réglerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, revenons sur les accusations de votre intendant…

_ Non.

_ Pardon ? s'énerva le juge

_ Ce n'est pas mon intendant.

_ Il s'est pourtant présenté comme tel, dit-il en regardant Azazel.

_ Il s'agit d'un malentendu, affirma celui-ci, toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage.

_ Je ne pense pas ! La voix de Chabti claque comme un fouet. Il ne daigna même pas le regarder. En ce qui concerne ces feuilles de papyrus, j'en ai effectivement offert 10 à Demedj…

_ Des feuilles de cette qualité, intervint la juré rousse.

_ Oui.

_ Puis je vous demander pourquoi ? continua-t-elle.

_ Non.

_ Alors comment savoir si vous dite la vérité ?

_ M'accusez-vous de mentir ?! s'emporta le Grand Prêtre.

_ Bien sûr que non, Chabti, s'empressa de le calmer Caïn. Mais, il est normal qu'un cadeau de cette valeur suscite la curiosité.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'obligation de répondre, bien évidemment, poursuivi le juge. Toutefois les faits sont graves, et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'aucun mystère ne demeure.

_ J'ai fait un cadeau à un ami. De valeur certes, mais il a sauvé cet ibis sacré, qui est devenu comme chacun le sait le porte bonheur de ce Temple. Je pense qu'il a de nombreux talents et qu'il sera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent serviteur de Maât.

_ Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons conclure ce procès. Il est évident que le papyrus, n'a pas été volé. En ce qui concerne la palette et le sac, nul preuve de vol n'a pu être apporté. Je déclare donc Demedj innocent.

_ OUI ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Chabti le regarda et lui sourit.

_ Je n'ai pas fini. Azazel, vous avez accusé à tort un citoyen égyptien, c'est un crime très grave. Je vous condamne donc à titre de dédommagement, à rembourser l'équivalent des objets litigieux, c'est-à-dire une palette en ivoire, un sac en cuir ainsi que 10 feuilles de papyrus de première qualité.

_ Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai rien qui puisse égaler ces objets !

_ Dans ce cas, si le Grand Prêtre est d'accord, le Temple indemnisera Demedj , et vous, vous travaillerez gratuitement en compensation.

_ Je suis d'accord. Je pense qu'il serait avantageux qu'il exerce le métier de paysan, il apprendra peut-être être ainsi, le respect qui leur est dû.

Azazel semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Il restait la bouche ouverte, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_ J'aimerais profiter de l'occasion, poursuivit Chabti, pour annoncer et de façon officielle cette fois, pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun malentendu possible,que je nomme Demedj intendant du Temple.

Un brouhaha suivit cette déclaration. Le prêtre en profita pour regarder son ami, et son nouveau second. Étonnamment, il semblait en colère et prêt à sortir de ses gonds d'une seconde à l'autre. Commençant à le connaître, Charlie prit les devant

_ A l'essaie, pour un mois. Mais je suis certain, qu'il sera très apte à ce poste. Je suis prêt à jouer mon honneur sur sa probité et son professionnalisme.

Il sourit, il savait qu'il avait piégé son ami par cette déclaration. Il était contraint d'accepter et sans rechigner. Ce n'était peut être pas très moral mais c'était pour le bien du Temple, et Demedj en tirera un grand bénéfice.

_ Bien, bien, bien, reprit le juge. Pour finir, à mon assistant, qui n'a pas effectué correctement son travail, puisqu'il m'a présenté un faux écrit, à la place du Grand Prêtre, je le condamne à recevoir 10 coups de bâtons. En espérant qu'il comprenne son erreur et le vrai sens de la justice.

Le procès s'acheva ainsi. Rapidement de petits groupes se formèrent et discutèrent des derniers événements. Demedj se jeta sur Chabti.

_ Tu vas trouver une excuse et me virer vite fait !

_ Hors de question, j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance à ce poste. Tu conviens parfaitement, et je suis certain que tu seras très apte. Mais si vraiment, tu ne le souhaites pas ou si tu ne fais effectivement pas l'affaire, tu quitteras ton nouveau poste dans un mois.

_ Je… Ce n'est pas par pitié que tu m'as embauché ?

_ Quoi ?! Je ne mettrais pas la vie du Temple en danger dans les mains d'un incapable, et ce pour aucune raison ni pour personne. Si je te propose cet emploi, c'est parce que je t'en crois digne.

_ Grand Prêtre !

_ Juge Kev. J'aimerais vous féliciter pour la façon dont vous avez mené ce procès, vous ne vous êtes pas laissé influencer ni n'avait montré de préjugé, et c'est une qualité rare.

_ Je vous remercie, il s'agit d'un minimum pour quelqu'un qui souhaite devenir vizir. Je vous informe que je vais mener une enquête sur les circonstances qui ont conduit à ces évènements. Puisque vous ne m'avez pas demandé de venir, quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait.

_ J'aimerais également vous soumettre un cas étrange, à propos de cet ibis.

_ Ce qui me fait penser, Chabti, la juré, c'est elle, qui voulait tuer Gabe. Tu la connais ?

_ Non.

_ Elle s'appelle Abaddon. C'est Alastair qui me l'a proposé pour le procès.


	5. Premier jour

**Bonjour !**

 **Sans blabla, la suite.**

 **Angelyoru : Oui, le travail va les rapprocher, on va le voir dans les prochains chapitres...**

 **Pimpiericky : Je garde encore des mystères sous le coude, jusqu'au dernier chapitre pour vous maintenir en haleine.**

 **barjy02 : Ça devrait pas, mais moi aussi ça me touche quand je pense à la fin de cette fic.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Et oui, ça sent pas bon. Ces embrouilles vont les mener jusqu'au 21e siècle, et pas par un chemin facile.**

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Chabti se rendit à l'oasis, il y avait donné rendez-vous à Demedj. Il prenait un grand risque en embauchant un homme dont il ne savait rien et sans recommandation. Pourtant, il était sûr de son choix. Il avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes qui avait les compétences et les qualités nécessaires, mais aucune ne semblait convenir. Les premiers jours seraient déterminant.

Il s'assit sur le banc, souriant à l'idée de revoir le jeune homme. Il le vit arriver avec Gabe, le visage renfrogné. Il salua l'oiseau lui offrant sa gourmandise habituelle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Demedj.

_ Bonjour.

_ B'jour.

_ Es-tu prêt à débuter ta première journée, Intendant ?

_ J'ai le choix ?

_ Non, lui répondit Chabti avec un grand sourire.

_ Je vois.

_ Tu devras également tenir le poste de responsable de l'entrepôt. C'était le travail de Azazel, mais il ne peut désormais s'en charger.

_ Je vois.

_ Des questions ?

_ Non.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, faire connaissance avec tous les personnes avec qui tu devras travailler, te familiariser avec les différentes parties du Temple, etc… Je dois aller faire pénitence, j'ai manqué à certains de mes devoirs, hier. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre chez moi, ce soir après le coucher du soleil ? Nous ferons ainsi le bilan de ta première journée, voir comment tu t'en sors, de quoi tu as besoin…

_ D'accord.

_ Tu arriveras à retrouver le chemin ? Demanda étonné Chabti.

_ Oui, au pire je demanderais à Gabe. Il a un flair infaillible quand il s'agit de manger…

_ Très bien. A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

Chabti regarda s'éloigner son ami. Il se demandait pour la première fois s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait prévu sa journée pour pouvoir l'aider, mais il lui semblait que Demedj n'avait pas pris leur rendez vous au sérieux. Il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer, pour ne pas laisser à penser qu'il doutait du jeune homme, il pensait qu'il lui demanderai conseil, où tout du moins lui poserait des questions, et qu ainsi il pourrait lui proposer de l'accompagner, tout naturellement. Mais non, rien.

Le Grand Prêtre se dirigea donc vers le Temple, plus déçu qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, de ne pas passer la journée avec son nouvel ami.

* * *

Demedj se dirigea en premier lieu vers l'entrepôt, suivit de Gabe étonné par le changement de routine. Il ne connaissait pas tous les corps de métiers du Temple, mais il savait une chose ; les paysans manquaient de matériel. Donc, il allait commencer par corriger ce problème. Ensuite, il espérait que cela suffirait à résoudre les autres soucis, comme le mauvais entretien des canaux d'irrigation. Le responsable des champs était un homme bon et compétent, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à redresser les choses.

A l'entrepôt, il se présenta à l'employé de garde. Un homme âgé, barbu, le visage grognon, paraissait passablement énervé qu'on le dérange. Il semblait que le petit spectacle d'hier, avait fait son effet.

_ C'est toi le petit protégé du Grand Prêtre ? Compte pas sur moi pour te lécher le cul, pour ça gamin.

_ J'aimerais autant pas. Mais je voudrais jeter un œil à l'inventaire de l'entrepôt.

Cela l'aiderait à avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il pourrait fournir tout de suite et ce qu'il devrait commander. Il parcourut soigneusement la liste, qui n'était pas très grande, après tout le Temple était jeune. Une ligne lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_ Qui remplit ce document ?

_ C'est moi.

_ Vous vous basez sur quels chiffres pour le remplir ?

_ Sur les miens. Je compte chaque objet qui entre et qui sort d'ici.

_ Bien. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve ceci ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la ligne qu'il venait de lire.

_ Je vais te montrer.

Demedj suivit l'employé à travers les rayonnages. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une caisse en bois, que Demedj ouvrit aussitôt. Il recompta le nombre de faucilles que comprenait la caisse. Il y en avait bien 12, comme indiqué dans l'inventaire. La question était donc de savoir où était passé 8 faucilles qu'ils y avaient en plus, à l'intérieur, lorsqu'il avait lui-même fermé cette caisse, il y a trois jours.

_ Est-il possible que quelqu'un est pris des outils, sans vous le dire ? Demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

_ Bien sûr, si la personne en question me tuait.

_ Je vois. J'aimerais voir le document fourni par le responsable des champs lorsqu'il vous a confié cette caisse.

_ J'l'ai pas.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est l'ancien patron qui s'occupait de ça. Moi, il me refilait juste le bébé en me disant de le ranger dans un coin.

_ Il vous demandait de recompter avant ?

_ Non, mais je connais mon travail, et c'est pas un p'tit merdeux qui va me l'apprendre.

_ Je suppose que Azazel avait un bureau ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Vous voulez bien m'y conduire ?

Demedj emboîta le pas du vieil homme. S'il n'était pas aussi inquiet, il aurait apprécié son guide et ses manières un peu brusque. Un coin de l'entrepôt avait été semble-t-il aménagé en bureau, comprenez qu'il y avait une table, une chaise et un monticule de feuille entassé dessus. Le jeune homme sentit le découragement l'envahir, il avait espéré pouvoir régler au moins un problème aujourd'hui, finalement s'il parvenait à ne pas mourir étouffé sous la masse de documents, il s'en sortirait bien. Comment autant de papiers avait pu s'entasser en si peu de temps était un mystère. Il s'assit et commença à faire de jolies piles, qu'il pourrait ensuite trier.

_ Vous pouvez me laisser, je vais me débrouiller avec ça. Merci.

Demedj se plongea dans son travail. Il oublia le temps, occupé à ranger la paperasse. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait faim et soif que lorsque l'employé vint le voir pour l'avertir qu'il allait prendre sa pause déjeuner. Il fut tenté de partir avec lui, mais s'il voulait avoir des réponses avant son rendez-vous avec Chabti, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il lui souhaita donc bon appétit, et repris là où il s'était arrêté. Il avait mal au dos, et un peu à la tête aussi. Il avait décidé de s'accorder une pause après avoir fini de ranger pas avant. Ensuite, il pourrait essayer de démêler cette histoire. Il entendit un bruit, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'employé qui revenait reprendre son poste et ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure. Ainsi, lorsqu'un grand homme noir, âgé et avec une moustache touffu apparu devant lui, il eut un tel sursaut, qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

_ Bon sang, vous êtes qui vous ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, blanc bec ! Tu fais quoi sur la place de l'ancien patron ?

_ Je suis le nouveau patron. Et vous ?

_ Oh, le chouchou du Grand Prêtre… Moi, c'est Routy, enchanté.

_ Demedj. Vous êtes employé à l'entrepôt également ?

_ Non, je m'occupe du stock alimentaire. Je suis venu voir Bouaou.

_ L'autre employé ?! Il déjeune.

_ Encore ?! D'habitude, il est déjà rentré à cette heure… Ah, tiens justement, je l'entends qu'il rentre.

_ Routy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vieux ?

_ Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas là ?

_ J'ai dû faire un petit détour." Il tendit un petit sac et une amphore à Demedj. "Tu manges tout, si tu finis pas la bière, en revanche, c'est pas grave, je m'en charge. Je reviens vérifier dans trente minutes. S'il reste une miette, t'auras affaire à moi !"

_ C'est très aimable de votre part, merci, sourit le jeune homme, sincèrement ravi.

_ Pas la peine, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse de quoi que ce soit, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, je vais finir par croire que je suis vieux, sinon. Routy, tu veux quoi ?

Demedj les regarda s'éloigner à la recherche d'un quelconque produit. Il déballa son déjeuner qu'il dévora, il délaissa la majeure partie de la bière, c'était sa façon à lui de remercier Bouaou.

Il finit enfin par organiser son bureau. La pile contenant les documents dus à la venue de pharaon était une des plus importantes. Il semblait qu'il ait apporté de nombreux cadeaux avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait pour l'heure, il devait comprendre d'où venait l'erreur des faucilles. Il retrouva facilement, le document rempli par le responsable des paysans indiquant le nombre de faucille qu'il remettait à l'entrepôt et l'étudia. A priori, il n'y avait aucun soucis, à part qu'il trouvait stupide de ranger des outils agricoles dans l'entrepôt, déjà qu'ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup, mais s'ils ne les avaient pas à porter de main... Bref, il indiquait bien qu'on avait remisé une caisse contenant 12 faucilles. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'un des demi-cercles qui indiquait une dizaine avait été modifié en deux bâtons droits, qui indiquait une unité. Et voilà, comment 8 outils disparaissent. Il devait désormais vérifier chaque document. Il avait confiance en l'inventaire que lui avait fourni Bouaou. Il devait donc partir de là, et chercher les incohérences.

Une autre pile de documents lui posait problème. Il s'agissait de demandes de divers responsables. Azazel avait opposé une fin de non recevoir pratiquement à chaque fois. Or, pour de nombreuses requêtes, l'entrepôt pouvait leur fournir ce qu'ils demandaient. Mais il devrait laisser cela de côté pour l'instant, il avait encore du travail avant d'aller trouver Chabti.

* * *

Il se présenta devant sa porte peu après la cérémonie. Il était, il devait le reconnaître, un peu intimidé. Il ne voulait pas de ce poste d'intendance, il était très bien dans les champs, sans souci et sans aucun compte à rendre, à personne. Il frappa à la porte, s'attendant à ce que le serviteur vienne lui ouvrir, aussi fût-il très surpris de voir Chabti, en personne, lui ouvrir.

_ Demedj, Gabe ! Entrez. Ahmed nous a préparé le repas avant de partir, je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ?

_ Effectivement.

Ils s'installèrent devant un plat de lentilles, après avoir donné à Gabe son poisson.

_ Il est vrai qu'il commence à grossir…

_ Ah ! La faute à qui ? Demanda le jeune homme ironique. C'est pas comme si on lui donnait des friandises tous les jours…

_ L'intendant ne devrait pas critiquer les actions du Grand Prêtre, surtout envers le porte-bonheur du Temple…

_ Le Grand Prêtre devrait être moins hautain, si son second ne peut pas le ramener un peu sur terre, qui le fera ? Surtout avec le plus grand glouton du Temple.

Chabti rit de bon cœur, soulagé que le comportement de Demedj ne change pas.

_ Alors comment s'est passé ta première journée ? Je suppose que tu as dû rencontrer de nombreuses personnes ? Les responsables des différents secteurs, déjà. Tu en as pensé quoi ?

_ Non, en fait, je me suis concentré sur la gestion de l'entrepôt aujourd'hui…

_ Oh, je vois. Tu gères comme tu veux, après tout…

_ L'employé là-bas, Bouaou m'a semblé très compétent. Je pense qu'il pourra très bien, le gérer seul, désormais.

_ Tu penses le nommer responsable ?

_ Oui, si tu es d'accord.

_ Ça me va. Je te fais confiance.

_ …

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ J'ai un petit soucis, non un gros en fait…

_ Ne me dit pas que tu veux démissionner ?!

_ Non. Euh... j'ai étudié les documents à l'entrepôt… Tu as déjà jeté un œil sur les va et vients des marchandises ?

_ Non, j'ai déjà eu du mal à gérer le poste de Grand Prêtre et d'intendant, que j'ai négligé par ailleurs… Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai remarqué une erreur dans une entrée, je savais combien il y devait y avoir de faucilles, parce que c'est moi qui les ai compté. Or, il en manquait...

_ Sûrement, une méprise. Elles ont dû être rangé ailleurs, ou quelqu'un les a prise.

_ Pas si on fait confiance au travail de Bouaou…

_ Il a pu se tromper.

_ Oui, mais a-t-il pu se tromper une dizaine de fois ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai fouillé un peu les papiers d'Azazel. Il s'avère que tous les secteurs devaient passer par l'entrepôt avec lui. Ce qui est ridicule au niveau de la gestion, ça ralentit tout le monde, et pis… Enfin bref. Il semble qu'il est modifié les documents d'entrée, il manque à chaque fois quelques objets…

_ C'est une accusation de vol…

_ Je sais. Il s'est également servi joyeusement parmi les cadeaux de Pharaon...

_ QUOI?!

_ Je n'ai aucune preuve. Enfin si, j'en ai. Mais pas que ce soit lui. Un scandale comme ça, pourrait très bien remonté jusqu'à toi !

_ SI TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI QUELQUE CHOSE A FAIRE ! Dès demain, je fais venir le juge Kev, on va mettre cette histoire au clair.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Pardon ?!

Les yeux de Chabti, si chaleureux d'habitude, s'était transformé en glace. Le changement était si soudain, que pendant un instant Demedj en fût troublé.

_ Il a certainement des complices…

_ Et alors ? demanda le Grand Prêtre, d'un ton rude.

_ S'ils voient le juge débarquer et commencer à fouiller, ils pourraient prendre peur et fuir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas enquêter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux cette fois.

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

_ Bien, parce que ce serait très dangereux.

_ Oui, c'est possible.

_ Tu vas donc faire ton travail, et c'est tout !

_ D'accord.

_ Tu vas pas m'écouter, c'est ça ?

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Où est le piège ?

_ Je vais accomplir ma tâche du mieux possible.

_ Et ?!

_ Je serais sûrement amené à trouver d'autres choses bizarres, et avec un peu de chance les personnes qui y sont mêlées…

_ Demedj…

_ Pas besoin, de s'inquiéter. On risque rien, je vais juste faire mon travail.

_ …

_ Pas plus, promis.

_ Très bien… Mais rien d'idiot !

_ C'est pas mon genre !

_ Hum.

La soirée se poursuivit et ce n'est qu'à une heure avancée que le jeune homme sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit pour repartir.

_ Chabti, demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte, tu n'es pas curieux ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Je sais pas, je pourrais très bien être un criminel pour ce que tu en sais.

_ Non, ça m'étonnerait...

_ Je veux dire…

_ Tu me raconteras quand tu seras prêt…

_ D'accord. Euh… Je vais y aller alors, merci.

_ Demedj ! Il y a bien une chose que je voudrais savoir …

_ Oui ?

_ Tu as envoyé la lettre à ton frère ?

_ Bien sûr ! lui répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

_ Et tu lui as bien expliqué à quel point, j'étais génial ?

_ Ah, mince ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose…

Chabti ne savait si son ami plaisantait ou non, mais il se sentait déçu.

_ Dans ce cas, on se voit demain soir ?

_ A demain, Grand Prêtre !

_ A demain, Demedj


	6. Première fois

**Bonjour !**

 **Prenez une belle inspiration avec ce chapitre, après les choses vont mal tourner (vraiment mal) ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience sur ce coup.**

 **yakusokuyumi : En fait, ce sont leurs magouilles qui ont enclenché le processus, la malédiction qui les poursuivra est un mélange de plusieurs éléments.**

 **Angelyoru : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire revenir Bobby, et j'ignore pourquoi Rufus à pointer le bout de son nez aussitôt.**

 **Pimpiericky : c'est exactement ça. C'est aussi ce qui leur vaudra (entre autre) d'attirer la sympathie de Maât.**

 **Barjy02 : Il y a bien un petit quelque chose avec Gabe. Aussi triste que l'histoire de Demedj et Chabti, voire plus dans un sens.**

* * *

Les jours suivant, une routine s'installa entre Chabti et Demedj. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient et mangeaient ensemble. Gabe toujours avec eux, avait le droit à sa portion de poisson, mais à son grand désespoir, les friandises avaient été supprimées suite à la colère de l'intendant qui s'inquiétait du poids de l'oiseau. Le Grand Prêtre avait dû se ranger à son avis, il avait donc promis de ne plus lui donner de nourriture. Toutefois, si pendant qu'il se promenait près de l'oasis, un petit bonbon tombait par terre, il ne pouvait être tenu pour responsable, si l'ibis le mangeait, non ?

Ce soir, Chabti attendait Demedj. Il était en retard et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. En peu de temps, le jeune homme avait pris une place prédominante dans sa vie. Au niveau de son travail, il avait totalement délaissé, et sans regret, la partie gestion,, pour se concentrer sur l'aspect uniquement religieux. Et d'un point de vue personnel… cette attente le forçait à se rendre compte à quel point, il appréciait ces soirées ensemble. Lui qui avait toujours été si fier de son indépendance ! Il n'avait jamais compris le besoin qu'avait les gens de se regrouper, de discuter pour le plaisir et encore moins l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vous manquer. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas revenir à sa solitude. Il avait l'impression qu'un nouveau monde, semblable à l'ancien, mais plus beau, plus brillant s'ouvrait à lui, même la nourriture avait meilleur goût lorsqu'il la partageait avec Demedj.

Il l'entendit enfin arrivé et se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il était là, nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

_ Désolé. Je suis en retard, j'ai dû passer chez moi avant de venir. Voilà ! Dit-il en tendant une amphore à Chabti.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le prêtre en le faisant entrer avec Gabe qui se précipitait déjà sur son assiette de poisson.

_ Un cadeau.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Le meilleur vin produit dans toute l'Égypte !

_ Rien que ça ! Et où as tu eu cette merveille ?

_ C'est mon frère qui me l'envoie. Je lui ai demandé de m'en expédier un peu, lorsque je lui ai écris.

_ Ton frère s'y connait en vin ?

_ Je lui ai dit que c'était pour te remercier, que tu m'avais sorti d'un mauvais pas et que tu m'avais même promu.

Chabti nota l'absence de réponse à sa question, et décida de laisser passer.

_ Et que pense-t-il de tout ça ?

_ D'après lui, tu dois être un peu maboul de me nommer intendant.

_ Il est très drôle ton frère.

_ Hilarant. Il dit aussi qu'il est d'accord avec moi, que tu dois être quelqu'un de bien pour être intervenu à mon procès.

_ Intéressant.

_ Ça le rassure un peu. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais, il est content que je me sois trouvé un ami.

_ Ami ?

_ Euh… Oui. C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Ça te gêne ?

_ Au contraire, j'apprécie. Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait soi-disant oublié de parler de moi dans cette lettre, j'ai l'impression que tu en as dit beaucoup…

_ Démasqué…" sourit Demedj pas le moins du monde gêné. "On l'ouvre ce vin ?

* * *

_ Hé, Chab. J'ai fini la coupe que tu m'as donné.

Allongé sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils venaient d'achever leur troisième amphore.

_ Il faut aller chercher à boire à la cave… J'ai pas le courage, répondit le prêtre.

_ Me dit pas que l'alcool t'a monté à la tête.

_ Non, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'impression d'être plus détendu et plus gai que d'habitude, mais il était loin d'être ivre.

_ Chab…

Il ouvrit les paupières et vit à quelques centimètres de son visage le regard de Demedj. Le vert clair de ses yeux avait laissé place à une teinte plus foncée, plus intense. Il sentait son souffle sur sa joue, léger et rapide. Il sourit se demandant si ce n'était pas au le jeune homme que l'alcool était monté à la tête. Il mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser que quelque chose s'était posé sur ses lèvres, une fraction de seconde de plus, à comprendre avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait des propres lèvres de Demedj. Il eut le temps de noter à quel point elles étaient douces et chaudes avant d'être envahi par une brûlure au ventre, qui menaçait de se répandre. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il repoussa le jeune homme. Pas fort, il effectua à peine une poussée, sans réelle conviction de la main. Mais il eut, au vue de la réaction du jeune homme, l'impression de l'avoir frappé. Demedj recula d'un bond, toute trace de couleur disparu de son visage.

_ Je… je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je démissionne dès demain. Tu n'auras plus à me voir comme ça. Je te demande pardon.

Il se leva précipitamment, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Chabti le rattrapa, par pur réflexe, en lui saisissant le poignet. Il raffermit sa prise le plus possible, Demedj tâchant de se libérer.

_ Lâche-moi.

_ Demedj…

_ C'est bon, te force pas.

_ Dem…

_ LACHE-MOI ! Je sais que je suis répugnant alors... arrête... s'il te plaît.

Chabti le prit dans ses bras, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, le laissant s'épuiser en vain. Lorsque le jeune homme fut enfin à bout de souffle, les muscles détendus, le prêtre se permit de relâcher très légèrement son étreinte, de sorte à voir son visage.

_ Tu n'es pas répugnant.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Demedj…

_ Tu changeras d'attitude envers moi, c'est obligé.

_ Peut-être, oui.

_ Tu vois bien.

_ Je vois quoi ?

_ Je te dégoûte… Je supporterais pas de perdre ton respect, ni ton amitié.

_ Je t'assure que c'est faux. Demedj, tu…

Chabti voyait bien que le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, il ne croirait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dirait. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir, s'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre, il partirait au lever du jour et ne le reverrait pas, ce qui lui était insupportable. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, tenant toujours Demedj par les coudes, par sécurité. Il ne voyait qu'une solution à ce problème, il en avait les jambes qui tremblaient, de peur ou d'excitation il n'en savait rien. Il approcha son visage lentement, peu confiant, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il ressentait à nouveau cette brûlure au creux du ventre, mais il arrivait à la contrôler. Finalement, il ne put plus reculer et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Demedj. Une seconde à peine, avant de sentir le brasier se raviver et menacer de le dévorer, il se retira donc rapidement, relâchant le jeune homme.

_ Chab ?

_ Tu n'es pas dégoûtant. J'ignore pourquoi tu crois ça, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Il croisa enfin les yeux verts, qui n'avaient cessé de le fuir, faisant passer dans son regard sa détermination et sa sincérité. S'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre maintenant, tout serait perdu.

_ Mon père, murmura le jeune homme.

Chabti ne se tut, il sentait qu'il voulait se confier, et il avait peur de briser cette envie en parlant. Demedj retourna s'asseoir par terre, saisit une amphore, se souvint qu'elle était vide et la reposa.

_ Il possède une exploitation agricole. Et pas une petite, poursuivit-il. Je suivais des études et je suis rentré pendant la pleine saison.

Le prêtre s'assit à côté de lui, sans le toucher mais suffisamment prêt pour sentir sa chaleur.

_ J'ai rencontré un ouvrier, on sait plu... Bref, mon père nous a découvert dans une situation très explicite. Il m'a insulté de tous les noms, m'a renié et m'a chassé. Je suis retourné à mon école. Je pensais y trouver refuge. Il s'avère que mon très cher père leur a envoyé un courrier indiquant qu'il ne payerait plus pour ma scolarité, en précisant la raison. J'espérais que mes professeurs pourraient passer outre, ce n'était pas le cas. De toute façon, mes condisciples ont vite entendu et répandu la rumeur. C'est vite devenu invivable. Alors je suis parti, avec le peu d'affaire que j'avais. Une fortune pour beaucoup, une sacoche de cuir, et mon matériel de scribe.

_ Celui que tu as échangé ?

_ Oui.

_ Étude de quoi ?

_ Médecine.

_ J'en étais sûr, sourit Chabti.

_ Vraiment ?

_ J'avais deviné que tu avais soigné Gabe. D'ailleurs, Caïn est prêt à t'embaucher.

_ Non, je préfère mon boulot actuel.

_ Tant mieux. Je préfère te garder avec moi.

_ Chab…

_ Hm ?

_ Je voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Euh…, rougit le jeune homme. Tu sais quand tu, euh… m'a embrassé.

_ Oh.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

_ Si tu veux pas aller plus loin…, poursuivit Demedj

_ hum, hum… Je, euh, comment dire… J'ignore totalement ce que peut être ce "après".

_ Tu n'as connu que des femmes ? On peut commencer doucement alors…

_ C'est-à-dire que… même là... j'ignore ce qu'il vient après…

_ Tu es vierge ?!

Chabti se sentait gêné, mais Demedj avait été honnête avec lui, il se devait de l'être aussi.

_ Oui.

Il entendit le jeune homme poussé un profond soupir, se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de présenter les choses, et le prêtre n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qui allait suivre.

_ Tu... tu as bien conscience de ce… ce que je suis ?

_ Oui. Je suis vierge pas idiot.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire." Il se tut quelques instants. "Est-ce que tu comprends vers quoi tu t'engages ? Si tu veux continuer bien sûr.

_ Je n'ai jamais, jusqu'à présent, ressenti le besoin de me lier, physiquement ou autre, avec quelqu'un. Mais je… Avec toi, c'est différent. J'ai envie d'essayer, de voir ce "après".

Chabti avait gardé la tête baissée tout en parlant. Il avait déjà dû rassembler tout son courage pour prononcer ces simples mots, il n'arriverait pas à supporter son regard vert posé sur lui.

Il sentit à nouveau le souffle de Demedj sur son visage, le jeune homme s'étant rapproché de lui. L'effet fut immédiat, il sentit son sang accélérer dans ses veines, son souffle s'accélérer et sa bouche s'assécher.

_ Si je vais trop loin, ou si ça ne te plaît pas. Dit le moi, j'arrêterais immédiatement. D'accord ?

Chabti déglutit difficilement, par peur mais aussi par excitation de ce qui allait ni suivre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre.

Demedj s'assit à califourchon sur lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer. Il se contenta de jouer avec ses lèvres, les mordillant, léchant et suçant, tour à tour. Et Chabti adorait ça, il se laissa faire avec plaisir. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau ce brasier dans ces entrailles. Il se sentait frustré, il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait faire. Il laissa alors parler ses envies. Il posa ses mains sur le dos de Demedj, le poussant vers lui, et alla à la rencontre de sa bouche, se pressant contre ses lèvres.

Il entendit un gémissement de frustration s'échapper de son amant. Une petite chose humide vint entrouvrir la porte fermée de sa bouche. Après une fraction de panique, il la laissa pénétrer, savourant la sensation de la langue de Demedj dans sa bouche. Timidement, il mit en mouvement son propre organe. Le bruit de gorge que laissa échapper le jeune homme, l'encouragea et bientôt deux bouches s'engagèrent dans une lutte acharnée.

A bout de souffle, Chabti dut mettre fin à leur baiser. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Demedj, reprenant son souffle, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il sentit la main du jeune homme dans ses cheveux, le tirant sur le côté de sorte à dégager son cou qu'il embrassa. Il suivit donc l'exemple de son professeur et fit de même, puis alla chercher sa bouche et s'en saisit passionnément.

Le feu dans ses reins recommençait à le frustrer, il semblait ne jamais devoir se satisfaire. Pour se faire comprendre de son compagnon, il descendit les mains jusqu'au bas de son dos et le ramena encore plus près. Leur torse se collait, Chabti sentait le désir pressant de Demedj contre le sien. Les flammes le brûlaient de l'intérieur, il perdait la raison, laissant son corps prendre le dessus. Ses hanches cherchaient le contact avec celles de son amant, le maintenant fermement contre lui. Il poussait des gémissement à chaque contact de leurs sexes. Ses mouvements devenaient désordonnés, plus rapide, plus exigeant. Il sentait une boule se former au creux de son ventre, qui gonflait de plus en plus. Elle menaçait d'exploser et de l'emporter avec lui.

Il sentit alors Demedj s'écarter, lui arrachant un cri de frustration. Il chercha à nouveau le contact mais fut repoussé. Il redescendit enfin un peu sur terre

_ Demedj ?

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix, rendue rauque par le désir.

_ Tu me fais perdre la raison… Je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler plus longtemps.

_ Et alors ?

Le désir brûlait dans son regard, il ignorait toujours jusqu'où deux hommes pouvaient aller ainsi, mais il n'avait plus aucune crainte désormais. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, et il en voulait plus, avait besoin de plus.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, dit-il en se précipitant sur ses lèvres.

Il voulut se serrer à nouveau contre le corps de son amant. Mais fut repoussé encore une fois.

_ On pourrait peut être aller dans ta chambre ?

D'un signe de tête Chabti acquiesça, se leva et l'emmena. Une fois devant le grand lit, il se sentit à nouveau intimidé. Il ignorait quoi faire, mais Demedj prit à nouveau l'initiative. Il le prit dans ses bras, frottant légèrement son sexe sur ses fesses. Il recommença à l'embrasser sur les épaules, remontant le long de son cou. Chabti se détendit, il se sentait en confiance. Il se retourna, se serra contre lui, et l'embrassa lentement. Il n'était pas sûr que sa technique soit au point, mais pour l'heure il s'en fichait totalement. Il était trop obnubilé par les frissons que lui donnaient les caresses de Demedj dans son dos, le frôlant de ses doigts, remontant lentement le long de son échine, puis plaquant sa paume pour la faire redescendre.

Chabti dont les mains étaient jusqu'alors sagement restées posées sur les larges épaules du jeune homme, se sentit audacieux. Il emprisonna une mèche de cheveux, qu'il titilla. Il sentit Demedj se tendre. Il écarta sa bouche, pour reprendre un peu d'air. De sa main libre, il descendit sur son torse, appréciant la fermeté des muscles qu'il devinait sous ses vêtements.

_ Bon sang, Chab !

Le jeune homme se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres, violemment, avec passion. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenu dans ses gestes. Il le poussa jusqu'au lit, le faisant s'allonger sans douceur. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant d'enlever, en l'arrachant presque, la tenue du prêtre. Loin d'être apeuré par son comportement, Chabti n'en ressentit que plus vivement son désir.

Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque Demedj s'allongea de tout son poids sur lui. Il s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras, pour le retenir contre lui. Il caressa le dos de son amant, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau sous l'effet des vagues de désir qui le submergeait. Il sentit à nouveau son compagnon reculé.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Bien sûr…

Demedj se leva et se dirigea vers la petite table qui contenait les produits d'hygiène. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, savourant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Chabti le vit fouiller et revenir vers lui avec un petit flacon.

_ De l'huile ? Demanda le prêtre sans comprendre.

Demedj sourit sans répondre, et versa une dose sur une de ses main. Il s'immisça entre ses cuisses, et souleva de sa main libre une de ses jambe. Chabti se retrouva dans une position inconfortable, un genou au niveau des oreilles et exposé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec appréhension. Il sentit ses fesses se faire écarter, et un doigt titiller son orifice. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Il le sentait exercer une légère pression en dessinant de petit cercle. Sans comprendre le pourquoi, il se laissa faire, c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Il commençait à se détendre, savourant les nouvelles caresses de son amant. Il ressentit alors une intrusion qui lui arracha un cri. Demedj lui laissa le temps de s'habituer, le couvrant de baiser, jouant de sa langue et de sa main libre. Il débuta alors de doux va-et-vient, laissant se relaxer les muscles autour de son doigt. Chabti se concentra sur l'odeur de son compagnon, sa peau contre la sienne et toutes les sensations agréables qu'il lui prodiguait pour oublier la légère douleur qu'il ressentait encore. Il n'éprouva bientôt plus qu'une gêne, qui disparut avec le retrait du jeune homme. Il le vit se saisir du flacon et s'en verser une nouvelle portion et revenir en lui, aidé par le lubrifiant.

Le brun se sentit à nouveau écarté plus fortement, il sentait désormais deux doigts en lui et il se crispa sous la douleur. La bouche de Demedj fut aussitôt sur la sienne, il lui caressait les cheveux, le laissant s'habituer. Et à nouveau, il le sentit se mettre en mouvement à l'intérieur de son corps. Dès qu'il y fut habitué, il vit le jeune homme se saisir une fois encore de l'huile. Il devina ce qu'il l'attendait et l'appréhension le fit se serrer plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, malgré ses efforts. Il sentit alors son amant saisir sa virilité, il eut un nouveau hoquet de surprise. Elle, qui avait chuté à cause de son inconfort, manifesta vivement sa joie d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Demedj lui imprima un lent mouvement de haut en bas. Chabti se cabra sous le plaisir, poussant de petit gémissement. Il aimait cela et pourtant, cela le frustrait au delà du supportable. Tout à ses sensations, il réagit à peine à la nouvelle intrusion de son amant. Plus importante encore que la précédente, il se sentait étiré comme il n'aurait pas cru possible. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, était de savoir comment faire accélérer Demedj. Il commença alors à se déhancher pour aller à sa rencontre, il en fut aussitôt puni, car le jeune homme s'éloigna à nouveau de lui pour se saisir du flacon.

Chabti dans un brouillard de plaisir, s'inquiéta. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de se faire étirer plus. Demedj revint rapidement vers lui, reprenant sa caresse sur son sexe, là où il s'était arrêté.

_ Tu me rends fou, Chab, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il accéléra le rythme de son mouvement, et se présenta devant son intimité. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sang pulsant dans ses veines, le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, se sentant à nouveau pénétré. Il sentit une main se perdre dans ses cheveux, cette fois Demedj le prenait vraiment. Une nouvelle vague d'appréhension le saisit, en même temps qu'un éclair de lucidité lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui appartenir de la façon la plus intime qui soit. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à ses épaules devant ce nouvel assaut. Lentement, il s'écarta sous la poussée du membre dur et puissant qui forçait inexorablement le passage. Chabti se sentit à nouveau étiré au maximum, il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un cri. Bientôt, Demedj fut entièrement enfoncé en lui.

_ Ça va ? demanda-t-il posant son regard vert inquiet sur lui.

Chabti acquiesça, relâchant le souffle qu'il avait retenu jusqu'alors. Le jeune homme posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, aspirant sa lèvre inférieur, la mordillant. Il inséra sa langue dans sa bouche, l'explora lentement, cherchant délicatement le petit bout de chair. Il s'enroula autour de lui, tournoya, le relâcha et recommença.

Chabti se détendit à nouveau, desserra un peu sa prise sur le cou de son amant. Il sentit alors Demedj se mettre en mouvement en lui, très lentement avec délicatesse. Il éprouva un soulagement en le sentant se retirer, mais avant de sortir entièrement, il recommença à s'enfoncer en lui. Il poussa un léger cri sous la douleur. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou au baiser de son amant. Demedj s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son mouvement.

_ Tu es si serré, c'est incroyable mon amour, dit-il dans un soupir.

Chabti soufflait fortement pour atténuer la douleur. Les baisers ne suffisaient plus à le distraire, pourtant il ne voulait pas arrêter. Pas après avoir les merveilleux mots de son amant. Il sentit la main de Demedj se diriger vers son bas ventre et le saisir de toutes ses forces. Il se sentit pris dans un étau, ferme et chaud. Loin de lui déplaire, la sensation lui vrillait le ventre. Le coup de rein du jeune homme qui suivit, s'accorda au rythme des mouvements effectués par sa main sur le sexe de Chabti. Celui-ci poussa un nouveau cri, pas tout à fait de douleur, pas tout à fait de plaisir. Le mélange de ces deux extrêmes, le laissa pantois. Il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser vraiment sur aucune sensation. Son cerveau ne parvenait plus à gérer les signaux envoyés par son corps. Il commençait à avoir chaud, sa peau se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. A bout de souffle, entre ses cils, il voyait Demedj dans le même état que lui, se mordre la lèvre en effectuant ses va et vient. Il accélérait ses mouvements à chaque va-et-vient. Toute douleur oubliée, Chabti soulevait ses hanches, s'accordant au rythme de son amant. Il avait recommencé à s'accrocher au cou de Demedj, le corps tendu, il gémissait, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. La boule au creux de son ventre était revenu et elle enflait à chaque poussée.

Lorsque, au fond de son intimité, le sexe gonflé de désir de son amant vint taper une partie sensible de son anatomie, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler devant la déferlante de plaisir qui le saisit.

_ Chab ?" Inquiet Demedj avait stoppé tout mouvement

_ T'arrête pas ! Je t'en supplie, recommence. Vite.

Obéissant, il reprit son mouvement timidement, frôlant sans la toucher la zone érogène, lui arrachant un cri de frustration. Chabti ajusta sa position, se cabrant le plus possible. De sorte qu'à chaque mouvement, Demedj venait le frapper au bonne endroit, provoquant des déferlements de plaisir.

Chabti avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité, à l'exception de cette main qui l'étreignait et le malmenait, ainsi que du sexe qui le dévastait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, aspirant avec difficultés des goulées d'air, il était trempé, ne parvenant plus à réfléchir. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il allait y laisser la vie, il sentait déjà que son cœur avait du mal à suivre, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. La boule de son ventre vibrait désormais, il sentait la délivrance si proche et pourtant elle se refusait à lui. Les larmes au yeux, il appelait son amant, telle une liturgie, le suppliant ainsi de mettre fin à cette merveilleuse torture.

Il entendit Demedj hurler et se cambrer, une étrange chaleur se déversa dans son intimité. Le jeune homme donna encore quelques coups de rein avant de s'allonger de tout son poids sur lui. Ne semblant attendre que ce signal, la boule fini par exploser dans son ventre, déversant un tsunami de plaisir, lui coupant le souffle, stoppant son cœur, une seconde, deux secondes… après une éternité, il réussit enfin à aspirer de l'air, son cœur se remit à battre. Tous ces muscles le lâchèrent, il n'avait plus aucune force. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir plus légère le parcouru, pendant qu'il cherchait à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il chercha la bouche de Demedj, et c'est ainsi qu'un dernier frisson de jouissance le secoua.


	7. Première fin

**Bonjour,**

 **Voila. Encore un chapitre et ce sera fini. Vous allez dire que je suis sensible mais j'ai vraiment eu mal en écrivant ce chapitre. A tel point que j'ai pas le courage de le relire pour le corriger. Pardonnez moi, s'il y a plus de faute que d'habitude. J'écris tout de suite le chapitre suivant, et je le publie dans la foulé, parce que si j'arrête, je crois pas pouvoir reprendre.**

 **Je vous propose quelques choses d'un peu spécial en fin de fiction, quelque chose de plus léger, pour nous remonter le moral. Rendez-vous au dernier chapitre (qui n'en sera pas un)**

* * *

Demedj ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il avait trop peur qu'en fermant les yeux, il se réveille dans son lit et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve de plus. Et puis, il se sentait si bien là, allongé à côté de son homme. Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Il l'avait embrassé. Bon, il avait bien plus que ça. Mais il n'en revenait pas du culot qu'il avait eu. Il se souvenait juste qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si tentantes. Ensuite, Chab avait souri, il avait cru à une invitation de sa part. Après ça… Eh bien, il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever, et le Grand Prêtre avait son office à donner. Il l'embrassa donc tendrement, pour le réveiller. Sa seule réponse fut un grognement accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil. Demedj se retint de rire. Il semblait que son homme ne soit pas de bonne humeur au réveil. Il lui donna donc un nouveau baiser au coin de sa bouche. Puis un autre, et encore un.

_ Bonjour.

_ Hé, Chab. Bien dormi ?

_ Pas assez…

_ Désolé de devoir te réveiller, mais il est l'heure pour toi de te lever.

Le brun se frotta les yeux et fit un mouvement pour se lever. Il fit une petite grimace en s'asseyant, avant de pouvoir sortir du lit.

_ Tu as mal ? demanda inquiet Demedj.

_ Un peu.

_ Tu vas sûrement ressentir une gêne toute la journée…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comme ça, je saurais que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Demedj sourit, il ressentait la même chose. Il se rapprocha du bord du matelas, et prit son amant dans ses bras.

_ Tu penseras à moi, à chaque fois que tu bougeras. Tu en as conscience ?

_ Oui. Mais demain, c'est toi qui songera à moi en marchant…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Chabti pris sa bouche, dans un baiser passionné. Demedj n'en revenait pas de l'impertinence de son ami, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être vierge s'il ne lui avait pas dit. Sous les sensations que lui prodiguait sa langue, il sentit son désir de réveiller.

_ Chab…

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai à peine le temps de me préparer. On se rattrape ce soir, promis.

Demedj recula à regret, il savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant. Il décida de se rhabiller également, il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui avant que la ville ne se réveille. Et il devait se préparer de toute façon pour son propre travail.

Il fut rapidement prêt, il embrassa une dernière fois son homme, et alla récupérer Gabe dans la salle de séjour.

_ Réveille toi gros paresseux, on rentre.

_ Hunk.

L'oiseau s'ébroua et se mit en route. Demedj le regard faire tranquillement, en souriant. Il se trouvait stupide, de sourire ainsi sans raison. Sur le chemin, dans l'air frais de la nuit, il essaya de le chasser, mais peine perdu. Il revenait sans cesse. Il n'allait quand même pas garder cette air idiot toute la journée, il était intendant, c'était un travail important et à responsabilité que lui avait confié Chab… Il sourit à nouveau. Autant renoncer, sa bonne humeur ne le quitterait pas de la journée.

La nuit arriva avec une lenteur incroyable. La tête dans les nuages et les pieds à plusieurs mètre du sol, il laissa Gabe chez lui, après l'avoir soudoyé avec un grand morceau de poisson. L'ibis protesta vivement, il n'était vraiment pas content d'être laissé ainsi en arrière. Mais Demedj voulait passer la nuit tranquille avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Car s'il avait encore des doutes à ce sujet, ils s'étaient envolés. Il était tombé amoureux d'un être extraordinaire et par on ne sait quel miracle, il semblait lui rendre son affection.

Devant la porte de Chabti, il s'arrêta un instant, il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte et la vit entrouverte. Il entra sans s'inquiéter, pensant que son amant lui n'avait pas fermé pour lui.

_ Chab ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, il entra plus avant. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Étendu au travers de la table, dans une mare de sang. Chabti agonisait. Demedj se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait une énorme balafre en travers de la gorges. Le jeune homme connaissait assez son affaire pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il sentit sa vue se brouiller et cligna fortement des yeux pour en chasser les larmes, qui se déversèrent sur ses joues. Il caressa le visage endormi de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il murmura son nom d'une voix brisée, ne sentant qu'une blessure béante à la place du cœur. Il vit un instant les yeux bleus s'ouvrir, le regarder avec une infini tendresse puis s'éteindre définitivement. Demedj sentit alors sa douleur s'éteindre également et perdre peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Peu de temps après, informé que le Grand Prêtre avait un problème, deux autres religieux arrivèrent chez lui. Ils le retrouvèrent vidé de son sang, son meurtrier encore sur les lieux, tenant son cadavre. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur, ameutant tous les voisins alentours, par leurs cris apeurés. Une foule curieuse se rassembla vite autour de la maison.

Le médecin, Caïn, arriva rapidement sur place. Il ignorait quel était la situation exacte, il avait juste compris que le Grand Prêtre, son ami, était blessé. Il entra dans la maison, en écartant la foule. Il comprit tout de suite, que sa présence était inutile. Il sortit et envoya chercher les embaumeurs. Ils effectueront ainsi leur premier travail au sein du Temple, leur premier mort, leur premier meurtre. Et il s'agissait du Grand Prêtre de Maât, accessoirement son meilleur ami. Il referma la porte pour avoir à un peu d'intimité, s'appuya dessus, pris une grande inspiration, refoula un sanglot, et retourna auprès du cadavre. Il s'approcha de Demedj, lui saisit l'épaule et lui parla, tout doucement. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il le secoua légèrement puis plus fort. Si le jeune homme respirait encore, ses yeux étaient aussi mort que ceux de Chabti. Il essaya de dégager son corps, mais il semblait que malgré son état d'esprit, il se cramponnait de toute ses forces. Il soupira et renonça. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force, ni physique, ni mental, de l'obliger à le lâcher.

Les embaumeurs arrivèrent peu après. Il fallut quatre d'entre eux pour séparer les deux corps, mais une fois libéré, Demedj retomba dans son apathie. Le cadavre de Chabti fut emmené en dehors de la ville, où sa momification débuterait sans attendre.

Caïn n'ayant rien à faire, pris le jeune homme sous son aile. Il l'emmènerait à son cabinet, il ne devait pas être laissé seul. Il sortit, le prenant par le coude pour le relever et l'obliger à marcher. Étonnamment, il le suivit sans résistance, tel un automate. Dehors, le silence se fit dès leur sortie. Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans la foule qui s'écartant à peine à son passage. Le docteur commençait à s'inquiéter. Il semblait que l'on croyait le jeune homme coupable. Il fallait rapidement faire venir le juge Kev, et trouver le coupable. Sinon, on risquait de se retrouver avec un lynchage contre un innocent.

Il parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son bureau, Demedj à la traîne derrière lui. Il entra, ferma rapidement la porte et la verrouilla. Il chercha dans ses potions quelques choses pour le faire dormir. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait lâché, lui fit avaler sa potion, et l'allongea sur un des lits de la pièce située à côté. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir non loin, de sorte à pouvoir veiller sur son patient, tout en observant la porte.

Il lutta facilement contre le sommeil cette nuit-là. L'ambiance était tellement étrange. Les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans nuage et sans lune. Le Dieu Thot, à tête d'Ibis, ne visiterait pas le monde supérieur ce soir. Il réalisa un instant l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à l'oiseau qui symbolisait le Dieu du savoir, et aujourd'hui, ils étaient séparés en son absence.

Non, Caïn n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui régnait autour du Temple. Il avait l'impression que les démons du désert étaient éveillés et vagabondait dans les rues à la recherche de victime. Il alla allumer de nouvelles bougies, qu'il disposa autour de Demedj. Son esprit était si faible qu'il serait une proie facile. Il retourna s'asseoir et reprit son observation. Il avait l'impression que la nuit n'en finissait pas. Pour le première fois de sa vie, il se demanda si Rê, le Dieu solaire, parviendrait à vaincre son ennemi éternel, Apophis, pour baigner de sa lumière le monde.

Il ressentit donc un immense soulagement lorsque les premiers de l'astre éclairèrent la terre d'Égypte. Il pensa que le plus dur était derrière eux. Le juge Kev arriverait bientôt, la vérité pourrait être faite. Ensuite, il pourrait essayer de reconstruire l'esprit du jeune homme. Cela ne serait pas facile. Il semblait profondément perturbé par la mort du Grand Prêtre et Caïn pensait savoir pourquoi. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il devrait faire comprendre à Demedj, qu'il ne devait pas sombrer dans la douleur, la mort n'était pas la fin et qu'il pourrait retrouver Chabti dans l'autre monde.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et se leva. Il était bien tôt pour une visite de courtoisie. Il ouvrit la porte et fit face à l'assistant du juge, dont il avait oublié le nom.

_ Je suis Alastair, je viens procéder à l'arrestation du coupable du meurtre du Grand Prêtre.

_ Coupable ?!

_ Demedj, c'est bien son nom je crois, dit-il dans un sourire.

_ Où est le juge Kev ?

_ Il est indisponible. Je suis en charge de ce procès.

_ Vous êtes juge ?

_ Évidemment.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Mettriez-vous en doute ma parole ? C'est un crime très grave.

Caïn recula, et le laissa entrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de créer des difficultés, Demedj aurait besoin de son aide. Il alla refermer la porte lorsqu'un second individu entra.

_ Azazel ?! que fais-tu ici ?

_ J'aide la justice, même si elle n'a pas été clémente avec moi. Mais, si on m'avait écouté, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

_ C'est Chabti en personne qui a contredit tes accusations contre Demedj.

_ Et on voit où ça l'a mené. Maintenant recule toi, nous allons emmener ce garçon.

A nouveau, Caïn recula. Les choses se présentaient vraiment mal. Il devrait trouver une solution, seul il ne pourrait rien faire. Il devrait démontrer son innocence durant le procès, sinon les membres du Temple ne le laisserait pas en paix.

_ Je lui ai donné de quoi dormir hier, pour le soulager. Il ne sait pas encore réveiller.

_ C'est très… charitable de votre part, repris Azazel. Toutefois, un meurtrier ne mérite pas tant de considération. Nous allons nous en occuper.

_ Il est innocent, tant qu'un jugement n'aura pas dit le contraire.

_ Oh, et vous doutez que ce soit le cas ?

Caïn comprit à cet instant, qu'il n'y aurait pas de justice pour le meurtre de Chabti. Demedj sera jugé coupable et probablement mis à mort. Il laissa pourtant les deux hommes emmenés le jeune homme, le traînant à moitié par terre, pour le faire avancer.

Azazel et Alastair enfermèrent Demedj dans une petite maison qui servirait de prison durant la période du procès. Il ne serait pas très long d'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà tous les témoins et les preuves nécessaires. N'avait-on pas vu le garçon plein de sang tenir le cadavre de Chabti. L'arme du crime n'avait-elle pas été retrouvé à quelques mètres de lui ?

Ils ne leur manquaient que les aveux pour parfaire le tout. Alastair était très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de poser la question. Avec Kev, il n'avait jamais réellement put exercer ses talents, il ne croyait pas aux réponses qu'on obtenait ainsi. Pourtant, les résultats étaient indéniables.

Alastair commença par gifler Demedj pour le réveiller. Il semblait toujours dans un demi-brouillard depuis qu'ils étaient allés le chercher. Devant l'absence de réaction, il recommença le plus fort possible, au point que le garçon tomba sur le sol. Le bourreau soupira, le saisit par le col, et à nouveau le frappa sur l'autre joue. Plusieurs claques après, le jeune homme était toujours passif. Il semblait ailleurs.

_ Tu crois que le médecin lui a refilé un truc qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ? demanda le tortionnaire ?

_ Non, répondit Azazel. Rien ne peut faire ça. Il joue la comédie si tu veux mon avis. T'es trop gentil avec lui.

_ Et toi, tu laisses la colère t'aveugler.

_ Tu sais ce que ce merdeux m'a fait ? Obligé de jouer les larbins pour ce Temple merdeux.

_ Calme-toi, on pourrait t'entendre.

_ Tout ça, c'est la faute à Abbadon, elle pouvait pas la fermer avec son d'ibis.

_ Tu sais la fortune que ça aurait pu nous rapporter si ça avait fonctionné.

_ Ouais. Grâce à elle, ce satané d'oiseau est devenu intouchable, et moi je me suis retrouvé au champs, en essayant de réparer sa connerie !

_ Moins fort. Et je te ferais dire qu'il peut nous entendre, dit Alastair en désignant Demedj.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

Azazel s'approcha du jeune homme et abattit son poing sur sa bouche, le faisant tomber de tout son flanc, mais toujours sans provoquer de réaction.

_ J'aurais bien aimé t'égorger aussi, dit-il en s'agenouillant, mais je me contenterais de te regarder faire couper la tête. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même procéder moi-même à l'exécution…

Il se releva, prit de l'élan et enfonça son pied dans l'estomac du garçon. Toujours amorphe, le corps de Demedj se contenta de hoqueter sous le manque d'air. Un deuxième coup, plus un troisième s'enchainèrent. Sans chercher à viser, Azazel se contentait juste de se défouler, soulager sa colère. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alastair l'arrête.

_ Arrête. C'est inutile, son esprit a quitté son corps. Il ressent rien.

_ Mais moi, ça me soulage.

_ Mais s'il est trop amoché, les gens vont se poser des questions au procès.

Gabe emprisonné jusqu'alors dans la maison de Demedj fut libéré par la perquisition menée par Alastair. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, il se précipita vers la sortie bousculant les jambes de ce qu'ils considéraient comme des intrus, et parti à la recherche de ses amis.

Azazel et son acolyte le laissèrent filer sans s'en soucier. Ils devaient pour l'heure, trouver tous les documents que Demedj avait réuni sur leur petit trafic et les détruire avant que d'autre ne s'en empare.

L'ibis se dirigea vers le domicile de Chabti, où l'odeur de sang et de mort l'informa qu'un drame avait eu lieu. Il se mit alors en quête de son sauveur, dont il sentait encore la présence, même si elle était très faible. Il arriva ainsi devant une maison minuscule. Son ami était à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait entrer. Il se contenta donc de s'approcher de l'unique fenêtre qui était hors de porté. Il se mit donc un hurler de toutes ses forces.

A l'intérieur, Demedj allongé par terre, avait le corps marqué par les coups. De nombreux hématomes ornaient sa peau, son nez était ensanglanté, sûrement brisé. Dans le lieux où son esprit s'était enfermé, un bruit vint le déranger. Un son qui persistait, qui refusait de le laisser en paix. Difficilement, il reprit conscience avec son corps. La douleur physique était violente, mais elle offrait une bouée de secours qui lui permettait d'oublier la douleur de son coeur, bien plus importante que tout ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir par ailleurs.

Il entendait toujours ce son, mais il le reconnut cette fois. Il se releva difficilement, et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Il aperçut Gabe qui cessa de hurler pour le regarder. Il ressentit une boule de culpabilité lui prendre la gorge. Il avait oublié son ami.

_ Gabe, tu dois partir, ok ?

_ Hunk ?

_ Non, Gabe. Je ne viens pas. Va-t-en.

_ Hunk.

L'ibis ne bougea pas d'un pouce, au contraire, il semblait enfoncer plus profondément ses pattes sur le sol. Demedj paniqua. Il avait peu de temps devant lui. Il devait mettre son ami en sécurité. Il regarda autour de lui, il vit une poterie et la cassa. Il se saisit des morceaux et retourna près de la fenêtre. Il visa l'oiseau et de toutes ses forces, lança un tesson. Surpris Gabe recula et pencha la tête. Le jeune homme recommença. L'oiseau recula, regardant son ami incrédule.

_ Mais dégage stupide volatile. T'as rien à faire là.

Il jeta le dernier morceau qu'il tenait en main. Cette fois, il réussit à atteindre l'ibis, qui s'envola. Demedj s'assit alors sur le sol. La vision de Chabti revint alors le hanter, son corps en sang, la vie s'échappant de son corps. Il retourna alors s'enfermer dans son esprit, pour empêcher ses souvenirs de le persécuter. Il était toutefois, cette fois-ci, à demi-conscient de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il sentait ses blessures, le sol sous lui, mais comme dans un brouillard qui lui offrait une protection.

Gabe s'envola, il tournoyait autour du village. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Il savait juste qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses amis, et que l'autre ne voulait plus de lui. Il pensait comme un oiseau, et pour lui, être enfermé était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Il ne pouvait donc laisser son sauveur dans cet endroit. Lorsqu'un individu était en danger c'était au groupe de le protéger.

Caïn avait fermé son cabinet et marchait dans la rue. Il écoutait les conversations par-ci par-là. Le meurtre était sur toutes les lèvres, et le coupable était évident pour tous. Il réfléchissait, il espérait trouver une solution, il avait bien pensé aller trouver pharaon. Il savait que Chabti était son ami et qu'il le recevrait pour parler de son assassinat. Mais il manquait de temps, le procès aurait lieu demain, il n'arriverait jamais à temps.

Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main, et reconnut Gabe.

_ Que fais-tu là, toi ?

Sans répondre, l'oiseau s'éloigna. Caïn poursuivit sa route, intrigué. Quelques secondes après, à nouveau, il sentit l'ibis frôler sa main. Il ne comprenait pas l'étrange manège auquel se livrait l'animal. Mais Chabti avait plusieurs fois vanté son intelligence devant lui. Il y avait donc une raison à ce comportement. Il vit à nouveau Gabe s'éloigner dans la même direction. Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. Le médecin avança dans sa direction et suivi le volatile qui s'était remis en route. Pas rapidement, vérifiant toujours que l'homme ne s'éloignait pas.

Caïn parvint finalement devant l'entrepôt du Temple où un vieil employé se tenait devant la porte. Gabe s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses pieds.

_ Te voilà gros glouton. Désolé, j'ai rien à manger aujourd'hui… Mais t'as pas vraiment faim, je me trompe ?

_ Hunk…

_ Bonjour, intervint Caïn.

_ Docteur.

_ Vous connaissez Gabe.

_ Oui, il est toujours dans les parages à l'heure du repas. Un peu tôt aujourd'hui, mais les choses sont…

_ Oui.

Le lendemain, jour du procès, Caïn avait trouvé une personne qui avait accepté de témoigner en faveur de Demedj. C'était peu, trop peu. Il avait espérer qu'Ahmed, le serviteur de Chabti, pourrait attester des bonnes relations qui unissaient les deux hommes. Mais il était impossible de le trouver. Cela faisait deux disparitions, avec celle du juge, et un meurtre. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup se dit le médecin.

_ Vous êtes sûr de vous, Bouaou ? J'ai l'impression que les choses tournent vraiment mal ici.

_ Sûr, Docteur. Je vais quand même pas reculer. Je dirai la vérité.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir intervenir, mais j'ai pas grand chose à dire…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Routy, je parlerais pour deux.

Les trois hommes trouvèrent un endroit où s'installer, et attendirent le début du procès.

Alastair s'assit au centre de la place, il serait le juge. Il était accompagné de deux villageois, Abbadon et Azazel. Caïn se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts, il ne voyait pas comment les choses pourraient empirer. Demedj fut amené à son tour, il était ligoté et dans un sale état. Il avait de nombreuses blessures et avait du sang séché sur les vêtements, vu la quantité, il s'agissait sûrement de celui de Chabti. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui fournir des habits propres. Mais vu la réaction de la foule, c'était volontaire pour que nul ne doute de sa culpabilité.

Le procès fut une parodie comme si attendait le docteur. Les faits furent présentés de sorte à démontrer la culpabilité du jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas de mobile, mais nul ne s'en souciait. N'y tenant plus, Caïn se rapprocha pour parler. Il en profita pour regarder Demedj rapidement, il semblait toujours dans un état second, mais ses yeux étaient un peu plus vif. Il avait réussi à reprendre pied avec la réalité, et cela rassura le médecin. Le jeune homme pourrait peut-être convaincre de son innocence.

_ Je souhaite être entendu dans ce procès.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Alastair

_ Je pense pouvoir témoigner, des excellentes relations qu'entretenaient les deux hommes, et que Demedj n'avait aucun raison de commettre ce meurtre.

_ Je suis sûr que vous le pensez sincèrement, mais face aux preuves que nous avons réuni votre parole a peu de valeur.

_ Je ne suis pas seul à penser ainsi.

Il se retourna, voulant être sûr de la détermination de Bouaou. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et le rejoignit à ses côtés.

_ Ah oui, intervint Azazel. Le nouveau gérant de l'entrepôt… Une nomination que l'on doit à l'accusé.

_ Et alors ? demanda Bouaou. C'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de dire la vérité.

_ Le problème, continua Alastair, est que l'on ne peut accorder aucune valeur à vos propos. Je rejette donc votre témoignage.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Calme-toi Bouaou. Et mon témoignage à moi va-t-on le rejeter ? Allez-vous donc renier Maât à ce point ? Dans son propre temple !

_ Ce procès est tenu dans les règles de l'art ! l'interrompit à son tour Abbadon. Le fait que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte, prouve à quel point vous êtes perturbé par la mort de votre ami.

_ Dans ces circonstances, votre témoignage ne peut être reçu non plus.

Caïn baissa la tête et serra les poings. La foule était d'accord avec eux. Il vit Bouaou bouillir de colère à côté de lui mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les dés étaient pipés dès le départ.

_ Nous allons rendre notre verdict. Nous déclarons coupable Demedj du meurtre du Grand Prêtre Chabti. Pour cela, il sera exé…

_ Un instant Alastair…

_ Azazel ?

_ J'aimerais porté à ton attention l'état du meurtrier. Nous avons constaté tous les deux qu'il avait perdu la raison, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, effectivement.

_ Donc, je suggère de modifier sa peine. Il vaudrait mieux le condamné aux travaux forcés, plutôt que de le tuer.

_ NON !

Caïn s'était retourné. Il vit Demedj réagir pour la première fois depuis hier. Il semblait terrifié, abasourdir.

_ Je l'ai tué, c'est moi. Alors, me laissez pas en vie. Je le mérite pas… S'il vous plaît, non.

Le ton était tellement pitoyable, le mensonge si évident, que personne ne pourrait croire un seul mot.

_ Bien, poursuivit Alastair. Nous avons les aveux du meurtrier, finalement. Je vais suivre l'avis d'Azazel et condamne donc Demedj aux travaux forcés à vie.

_ NOOOOON, vous pouvez pas faire ça, hurla le jeune homme.

Il se débattait comme un beau diable, désormais. Les hommes chargés de sa surveillance, avaient bien du mal à le contenir.

_ Emmenez le à l'écart, je pars avec lui dès maintenant et l'emmener avec moi au bagne.

Caïn soupira de soulagement. Il avait une chance. Il pouvait aller voir Pharaon, le jeune homme passerait du temps en prison, mais il serait en vie et il pourrait être rejugé. Il en discutait avec Bouaou, s'il venait avec lui, il convaincrait plus facilement le Roi.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit assourdissant venant du désert. Une immense tempête se levait. Elle était si grande qu'elle recouvrait l'horizon, soulevait la terre rouge et s'approchait à une vitesse folle. A ce rythme, elle serait sur eux en moins d'une heure.

Le docteur n'hésita pas, tout comme le reste du village. Personne ne prit le temps de rassembler des affaires, tous se dirigèrent à l'opposé du danger. Caïn leur emboîta le pas, accompagné de Bouaou et Routy. Ils suivirent le mouvement de la foule, essayant de suivre le mouvement tachant de ne pas tomber, sinon ils se feraient piétiner. Le médecin chercha des yeux Demedj, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait partir avec eux, et se rendre chez Pharaon. Il serait la meilleure preuve de son innocence. Il fouilla la foule du regard et l'aperçut enfin, il avait réussi à échapper à ses gardiens. Et il courait, comme un fou, il se dirigeait droit sur la tempête. Il n'avait aucune chance d'y survivre. Et Caïn fut persuadé que le jeune homme en était conscient, que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Le médecin détourna la tête, il devait se concentrer pour maintenir le rythme, ne pas se laisser chavirer par la foule.


	8. Premier envol

**Voilà, dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Le tempête finit par s'apaiser. Elle avait recouvert entièrement le village, le Temple et même l'oasis. Là où se tenait un jardin luxuriant encore hier, il n'y avait désormais plus que du sable. Un ibis le parcourait de long en large, hurlant sa peine. Dans le désert, sa voix pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il finit par s'effondrer de fatigue, mais il releva la tête et continua de crier, sans repos.

Une forme apparut alors à côté de lui. Il s'agissait d'une femme splendide, elle portait une robe blanche immaculée, les cheveux noirs au carré, une plume ornait sa tête et elle tenait une croix ansée dans sa main.

_ Bonjour, Gabe. Avant toute chose, je veux que tu saches que j'ai vengé tes amis. Les responsables sont morts en fuyant cette tempête. Leurs cadavres ne seront pas retrouvés, ils ne bénéficieront pas des rites des morts, leurs âmes seront dévorées par les démons, et je n'interviendrais pas pour l'en empêcher. Les autres villageois périront également en chemin, ils se sont laissés aller à la colère et à la rumeur plutôt que de se soumettre à la loi de Maât. Trois personnes seulement parviendront jusqu'à la capitale pour parler à Pharaon. Les trois seuls êtres qui ont suivi la vérité.

_ …

_ Je sais. La vengeance n'apaise pas la douleur, seul la justice le peut. Et il n'est pas juste que deux êtres bons et loyaux soient morts en me servant et en tentant de découvrir la vérité sur des voleurs de Temple.

_ …

_ J'aimerais réparer cette injustice qui a eu lieu sur mes terres. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Gabe.

_ Hunk ?

_ Le temps nous ait compté. Les démons sont à l'affut et prêt à se saisir de l'âme de Demedj. Elle est perdue dans le désert. Chabti à tourner le dos au paradis, refusant d'y entrer sans l'homme qu'il aime, il retourne sur terre où il sera dévoré également.

_ Hunk, hunk !

_ J'ai besoin d'un lien, un être qui saura les retrouver, et les guider vers une nouvelle vie que je vais leur offrir. Toi, Gabe, ibis sacré, tu en es capable, je le sais. Mais le veux-tu ?

_ Hunk !

_ Il y a un prix à payer. Pour cela, tu devras renoncer à ta propre vie. C'est ton âme qui accomplira ce voyage.

_ Hunk !

_ Lorsque tu les auras trouvé, tu seras liés à eux.

_ Hunk !

_ Et tu renaîtras avec eux…

_ Hunk !

_ … sous forme humaine.

_ Hunk ?!

_ Es-tu toujours d'accord ?

_ Hunk.

La déesse toucha l'oiseau. Son corps tomba inerte sur le sol, tandis que son âme, petite boule blanche brillante, se tenait dans la main de Maât. Elle souffla sur la sphère argentée qui reprit la forme d'un ibis majestueux.

_ Va, mon ami, étends tes ailes et dépêche toi de les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsque ce sera fait, vous pourrez renaître, tous trois et connaître le bonheur dans cette nouvelle vie.

Gabe allongea ses ailes fantomatiques et prit son envol en direction du désert.

_ Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Maât ?

_ Que veux-tu dire, Hathor ?

_ Je suis la déesse de l'amour, je sais reconnaître une tragédie lorsque j'en vois une.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule.

_ Tu viens de lier trois âmes ensemble, sans leur donner aucune porte de sortie.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Que se passerait-il si dans cette nouvelle vie que tu leur offres, ils ne pouvaient "connaître le bonheur" comme tu as dit.

_ Je suis Maât, déesse de la Justice et de l'ordre. J'interviendrais évidemment, je ne les laisserais pas seul.

_ Tu es bien arrogante, ton pouvoir n'est pas infini.

_ Allons qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal aller ?

_ Absolument tout.

* * *

 **Alors, vous savez qui est Gabe ?**


	9. Petit jeu (sans rapport avec l'histoire)

J'ai un petit jeu à vous proposer si vous êtes d'accord.

 **EDIT :** J'ai juste apporté quelques modifications car on m'a dit que certains résumés n'étaient pas bien expliqués.

J'ai eu quelques idées de fic (toujours supernatural, toujours destiel et qui finiront bien)

Seulement, je n'arrive pas à choisir celle que je vais vraiment écrire, donc je me suis dit, que vous pourriez m'aider. Voici le résumé de chacune de mes idées. Si vous ne pouviez en lire qu'une, ce serait laquelle ? Choisissez, j'écrirais.

J'ignore encore qu'elle forme les différentes fic prendront (OS/chap), les titres sont également modifiables.

Les règles :

\- une seule histoire sera comptabilisée par personne (en revanche vous pouvez hiérarchiser vos préférences)

\- les votes seront clos ce week-end (dimanche 9/10 au soir)

\- si vous votez pour une histoire et qu'elle gagne, vous vous engagez à la lire et la commenter.

* * *

1) Ranch :

A Lawrence au Kansas, Bobby Singer, vétérinaire va prendre sa retraite. Il n'a qu'un seul postulant à succession, un gars de la ville ; Castiel Novak. Il est primordial pour la survie du village qu'il s'y sente bien et s'y installe définitivement. Quelle meilleure façon pour cela que de le faire tomber amoureux d'une fille du coin ? Ayant compris leur erreur, les habitants décident de le coller au seul autre homosexuel du coin, Dean Winchester, propriétaire d'un des plus grands ranch de la région. Et ce n'est pas, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter, qu'ils vont remettre leur plan en cause.

* * *

2) En route pour l'espace :

Castiel est biochimiste, Dean est pilote et mécanicien. Ils ont été sélectionnés, avec une équipe complète, car ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine, pour une mission unique, international et vitale, partir dans l'espace. Leur objectif ? Terraformer une planète, pour la rendre habitable et permettre l'exploitation de ses ressources qui ont disparu de la Terre. Castiel, d'origine russe, ne supporte pas l'arrogance toute américaine de leur pilote, ce n'est qu'un petit mécano avec l'âge mentale d'un adolescent prépubère aux blagues douteuses. L'idée de devoir rester confiné avec lui pendant de nombreux mois, le rend dingue. Mais ses conditions de vie difficile dans l'espace, révèleront le meilleur de chacun, et des sentiments sincères et profonds.

* * *

3) Dean for Presidence :

Dean est gouverneur et lors d'une interview, il fait son coming out. Tout le monde le dit foutu en politique. Mais il semble que son staff pense qu'il a encore une chance de sauver sa place. Il reçoit donc de nombreux chargés de communication, qui soit lui dise de faire un démenti, soit de devenir l'égérie des homo. Aucune ne ces options ne lui convient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Castiel Novak, qui lui propose une autre option, devenir Président des Etats-Unis.

* * *

4) Sous le soleil

Dean, jeune photographe doit réaliser un projet pour son école d'art, sans cela, il ne pourra obtenir son diplome. Il décide de faire le tour de l'Europe en quête d'inspiration. Dans le sud de l'Espagne, il veut photographier les jardin d'inspiration arabes qui sont sublimes à ce qu'on dit. Il cherche un parc public qu'on lui a indiqué, mais il se trompe, et se retrouve chez un inconnu plutôt énervé de l'intrusion. Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, Dean a marché toute la matinée sous un soleil de plomb, et sous un regard bleu remplit de colère, s'effondre.

* * *

5) Bibliothèque

Castiel Novak est un lecteur passionné. Malheureusement, un crétin, un certain D.W., s'obstine à toujours vouloir les mêmes livres que lui à la bibliothèque, et qui, en plus, ne les rend jamais à temps, alors qu'il s'inscrit à chaque fois sur la liste d'attente. Pour se venger, dès qu'il sait qu'un de ses propres ouvrages est attendus, ils retardent le moment où il doit les rendre. Les choses auraient pu en rester là, si un jour il n'avait pas trouvé dans un des ouvrage qu'il avait attendu patiemment pendant plus d'un mois, un mot l'engueulant pour ses propres retards constant.

* * *

6) Supermarché

Dean est employé de rayon dans un grand magasin, Castiel est son supérieur hiérarchique. Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, Dean est un syndicaliste convaincu, qui supporte très mal toutes les contraintes d'horaire, de salaire et de manque de matériel. A chaque fois, c'est l'occasion d'une guerre entre eux. Jusqu'au jour où Dean cessa sans raison apparente cette lutte. Si Castiel en est heureux au début, il s'ennuie vite à son travail. Il va donc se mettre à chercher constamment en conflit avec son subordonné. Il finira bien par réagir...

* * *

7) Angel heart

Castiel et Gabriel possède un hôtel nommé Angel heart, dans une grande ville, avec une clientèle constituée surtout de travailleur en déplacement mais aussi de touriste. Ils ont des problèmes financiers, suite à la dette que leurs parents leur ont laissé avec l'hôtel. Mais leur établissement tourne bien, il manque juste de temps. Leur créanciers réclamant un remboursement rapide. Gabriel à la solution s'allier à une grande chaîne d'hôtellerie. Castiel est contre. Le problème est qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Un spécialiste est donc envoyé sur place pour juger de la rentabilité du projet.


End file.
